Forbidden Desires
by Cassi Marie
Summary: She didn't want to fall in love, definitely didn't plan on it. Love is never easy, especially when the man you fell in love with already had a wife and a family. But you can't help who you fall in love with can you? Randy/OC/Edge R&R!
1. Her start

I stood in the middle of the ring with Rileigh and Jessica, the other two finalists in the Diva

Search with me this year. We were all holding hands, secretly praying that our dream was going to come

true and not the girls we've known for two months.

"Okay everybody the time has come to find out who this years Diva Search winner is!" Matt Striker rowdied up the crowd in Charlotte, North Carolina. Jessica gripped my hand tighter making me feel like I was in a death grip and not helping my nerves at all.

"Your Diva Search winner is…" Matt took a pause. My heart rate picked up. Just get over with it!, I wanted to scream at him. "Isabelle!" No freaking way! He did not just say my name, did he? Have I heard him right? Well obviously I had because Rileigh and Jessica hugged me, tears streaming down all of our faces. Matt handed me a microphone and I bowed to the audience.

"Thank you all so much!" My voice cracked a little from the crying. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of this if it wasn't for the support of the fans. I promise I'll do my best to entertain you guys every Monday night, and work to become the divas champ you guys want and deserve." I put the microphone down and bowed on more time. The fans were cheering and whistling. Finally my journey was really about to begin!

* * *

Hi guys, I came up with this story out of nowhere in my room and just had to get it out! Please read and enojoy. **I love reviews** and they will really help me as my story progresses so please leave them, thank you!**This is just the beginning and the story will spice up soon!**

**Kassie**


	2. Compromise?

Hey guys chapter 2 for ya. I'm liking how this sory is going and should have another chapter posted up in a couple days. Enjoy and please review!

Note: I dont own the wrestlers or anything associated with the WWE except for my OC's.

* * *

Backstage, one of the guys I've made really good friends with stood by gorilla holding a bouquet of roses. John Cena. Even though I spent most of my time with the Diva Search girls we still got to associate with other superstars. Hint the fact that Johnny Boy was like an obnoxious huggable teddy bear I couldn't get enough of.

"Congrats Izzy!" He laughed as I wrapped my arms around his buff body in a tight hug.

"I still can't believe this!" I told him starting to walk to the locker room area. "I totally thought Rileigh was gonna win."

"I think you deserved it! The road would be too different without you around. Hey, I'll see ya around need to get prepared for my match with-"John was cut off by a loud voice.

"Cena c'mon! Vince wants a meeting with us where the hell have you been?" Randy Orton aka The Viper aka the asshole (as I prefer to call him) walked up to us. He was dressed in his ring attire and a black shirt. His glare shifted between me and John, like it was our fault Vince called a random meeting. John gave me a sympathetic smile and left with Randy, who turned to give me one last glare. Like I said….asshole.

I decided to take a hot shower, nothing was more relaxing, and I really needed some relaxing after the events of today. I decided on a gray halter top with a behind the neck tie and a pair of jeggings. To complete my outfit I put on about 4 inch heels and tied my hair up in a simple ponytail that let my curls bounce. Comfy.

The Women's locker room was empty. Raw had ended about 45 minutes ago, which is usually how I like it because the outside isn't crowded with fans. "Isabelle? You in there?" a voice sounded at the door.

"Yeah." I got up and opened the door. Rileigh stood on the other side leaning against the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Looking for you, you nutcase! You've had me and John worried crazy! What the hell are you still doing here?" And there went the Rileigh craziness.

"I was showering! You know how long I take!" I grabbed my duffel bag from the floor and walked out with her.

"Well we were going to go out for dinner for your win, but everybody was searching the country for you!" As she talked we ended up outside a silver Bentley.

"Whose car is this?" I asked her but immediately got an answer

"It's mine. You're lucky I don't make you walk for all the trouble you put us through. Now get in so we can head back to the hotel and I can get on with my life." Randy Orton said as he walked up to us. I glared at him. Seriously, how does John have him as a best friend? John is so nice and Randy is just…bleh! I can't stand him and he can't stand me, I'd rather eat a dead squirrel than kiss that mans mouth.

"Whatever Orton, where's John?" I rolled my eyes and took shotgun, Rileigh sat in the backseat. She caught my gaze in the rear view mirror and smiled. A car ride with Orton, she knew there was going to be tension.

"At the hotel looking around for you. The guy can barely think! He was about to call the police. Didn't you think about calling anyone to let them know where you were?" Randy made me feel like a five year old. I didn't like this side of Randy, the side that actually sounded like he cared. It was just too weird.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He sent me a surprised glance, like he didn't expect that statement come out of my mouth in reference to him. The rest of the car ride was rode in silence.

"Isabelle!" John called as we pulled up outside. He pulled me into one of those giant john hugs that can make anyone feel better no matter what mood they're in.

"'I'm sorry John. I was just taking a shower." I told him, he laughed at that.

"Alright it's cool, but since it's getting late let's just head to the little bar thing here and chill." John offered.

"Heck yeah!" Rileigh said. We headed to the bar, but Randy went upstairs to get some rest. Good, I've had enough Randyness for one day.

About an hour later…

When you get in an elevator are the buttons supposed to look like that? They are all so pretty… I had to press every single one of them! You know I've never really appreciated elevator buttons before. I have to add that into my to do list…

* * *

**Randy P.O.V**

2:11 in the morning. Damn. I really couldn't sleep, I know I should. I have a busy day with flying to Missouri to see my wife and baby girl. But sleep was not an option right now, what I needed was a walk and a hot chocolate.

I pressed the elevator button, being on the 10th floor is really a pain in the butt. My mind began to replay the events of today, had a good match beating Sheamus. Then Vince told me he might be putting me and John in a feud storyline which made me happy I can wrestle a good match with him because our minds think alike. Then that bullcrap with Isabelle, she's a nice girl but such a drag. The girl's got talent and she pretty which is a real crowd pleaser…but I don't know she gets to me differently than all the bimbo's do. Probably because she's real.

"Bing!" The elevator opened and revealed a drunken Isabelle. She glared when she saw me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She stepped out of the elevator clumsily, trying to push past me. I grabbed her by the arms and made her look me in the eye.

"I'm trying to go to my room but you're making that very difficult." She slurred.

"Your room is on the 12th floor." I guided her back into the elevator and pressed the 12 button. Finding her at the arena taking her back to her room, it's like I'm a freaking babysitter.

"Go away." Isabelle whined, struggling against my grip that I hadn't realized I still had on her. The doors opened and I guided her down the hallway.

"Where's your keycard?" I asked. She glared at me again and stuck her tongue out at me which made her look about 8 and really cute…wait, did I really just think that? I gave an annoyed sigh and took her purse from her, found the keycard and slid it through the door. "Come on get to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Isabelle argued. She kicked off her boots and sat on her bed with a pout on her face.

"Too bad lay down" I told her and helped her get under the covers, she smiled at me and ran her hand over my short hair.

"You know you're really hot when you're not being an asshole, Orton." I smiled back at her.

"And you're adorable when you're drunk and not giving me an attitude, Romano." I told her. "Let's try to be civil when you're sober and I'm not being an asshole. 'Kay?"

"Sure." Isabelle agreed, then reached up and kissed me on the cheek. She then turned her back toward me and dosed off. The spot on my cheek was heated where she had kissed it.

I locked the door and walked toward the elevator like I was doing before Isabelle showed up. But this time I was heading back to my room. I can actually sleep now.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Please** review** i really appreciate the feedback.


	3. Uhoh problems!

**Here's chapter 3 everyone thanks for waiting i'm sorry it took so long! but i've been busy with family. Thank you to ForbiddenToRemember the only person who reviewed at all! You are awesome. Please people a lot of people have favorited this story and while i am very grateful i would love more reviews!-Kassie Happy New Year!**

"Good morning everyone you're listening to 96.1 the station for the best hits of todays mus-" I rolled over and shut my alarm from my iPhone off. Why did morning have to come already? I feel like I've only been asleep for about 30 seconds. Just five more minutes…

Those five minutes ended up turning into a half hour which made me a hell of a lot grumpier than I already was from my hangover and made me a little late considering I want to be at the next show by 4. Who in the world decided it was okay for me to have that many jello shots?

"_Baby you're a firework, come on show them what you're worth-"_ My phone blasted my latest favorite song.

"Hey Johnny Boy." I answered while trying to tie up my uncooperative hair in loose ponytail.

"Hey Izzy! How'd you sleep? We all were pretty out of it last night." He replied sounding a lot more cheerful than I was at the moment. But that was just John being John.

"Horrible. I have a hangover that makes me feel like somebody is taking a power drill through my head. How can you sound so cheerful?" I asked. Finally, with my hair done I brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste of alcohol out of my mouth and could put on my sneakers.

"Because when we separated last night, I didn't sleep alone." He hinted.

"Seriously with who? Oh wait. Don't tell me I'll meet you downstairs. We still headed to Virginia together right?" I was completely ready until I realized I didn't have my stuff. Where the hell was my duffel bag?

"Yeah of course. I need my daily dose of annoying-girl-I-consider-a-sister a.k.a you."

"Shut up. Hey John, do you remember where you last saw my duffel bag?" I asked frantically searching the room.

"No, did you take it wi-" I interrupted him.

"Holy crap I left it in Randy's Bentley! Is he still here?"

"No! He left around nine to head back to Missouri!" John said, getting as frantic as I was. That had my wrestling gear in it and my stuffed monkey Mr. Fuzzy ( long story)!

"Holy crap. I'm going to get killed! I know Orton there is no way in HELL he would drive all the way to Virginia just to give me my stuff. My first night as a diva and I'm going to get fired because I'm not prepared!"

"Isabelle! You are not going to get fired! That's absolutely ridiculous, you just started for one, and two Randy, Rileigh, and I won't allow it. Now please stop shouting in my ear." John said calmy.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry John, and what do you mean Randy? The man is going to kill me."

* * *

**Randy P.o.V**

So after a long drive complete with four cups of coffee, I finally pulled up to my house. A place I spend way too much time away from. As I turned my key in the lock I heard a voice that made me go weak in the knees every time I heard it. "Daddy!" Alanna cheered.

"Hi gorgeous." I wrapped her in my arms and smothered her in kisses that made her giggle. "Where's Mommy?"

"Right here." Sam replied from coming around the corner with a dish towel in her hands. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "How was your trip?"

"Fun, but tiring. I'm ready to relax and hang out with my two favorite girls." I set Alanna down and she ran back to the TV to watch The Backyardigans.

"Well I'm glad you're home. We didn't exactly end on the best terms a week ago." Sam reminded me. She was right though, we had gotten into a fight about… I don't even remember what started it, all I know is I was fed up with her nagging me whenever I got home, Randy you don't do this, how come you do things like that. Stupid crap, then she started crying and yelling and I didn't want Alanna around that so I took my unpacked suitcase and showed up to work 2 days early.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. In the kitchen Sam stirred something in a pot and I grabbed a soda and a seat on a bar stool. "What do you want me to say Sam?"

"Ummm, how about I was right? Whenever we have the tiniest argument you don't want to hear it and storm out the door and I don't see you until you feel it is convenient for you."She ranted.

"I leave because I don't want our daughter to have to hear her parents argue. It's not good for her being two, or any age for that matter."I answered. "You think I find it convenient that I can only see my daughter one day out of the week? It's one of the worst things about my career. But I love my career and I love my daughter so I have to make sacrifices for both of them."

"Where do I fall in all of this, huh Randy?" She said giving me the look I know is going to turn this into a major argument. I decide to be the bigger person and bite my tongue.

"Sam, I don't want to fight with you right now. I'm going to go take a shower and when I get out we can have lunch like a family and take our daughter out to get ice cream or something." I offered, then got up and headed upstairs before she could reply to that.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

To say Samantha Speno-Orton was a frustrated wife would be an understatement. She was pissed off beyond belief. But she had to agree with her stubborn husband, what was best for her daughter was best for the both of them. So Sam decided to be the supporting wife….but just for today. Randy was upstairs in the shower so she decided to unpack his suitcase, and do a load of his wash.

In their room Randy's iphone and car keys were lying on the dresser. His phone was vibrating; Sam was going to answer it but thought better. It was his privacy after all. But after it stopped and vibrated three more times, her annoyance and curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the phone to see why it was on overload. Three missed calls from John and a new text message. Sam clicked the open button

From: Isabelle

_Hey Randy, please don't get 2 pissed off.I left my bag in ur trunk. I'm Sorry! But I forgot it when we got back and I wasn't up in order to grab it b4 u left. Call me!_

Isabelle? Who the hell is Isabelle and why is her stuff in my husband's trunk? Sam wondered. She put an ear to the bathroom door, the water was still running. Good. She grabbed his car keys and ran downstairs past Alanna who looked up from her show in wonderment.

With a quick turn of the key there it was, the suitcase this Isabelle was talking about. She said she wasn't up to grab it before he left… Oh My God! Randy is having an affair. The realization hit Samantha like a cup of freezing water splashed on her face. He was so dead!

* * *

**Randy P.O.V**

Wow. Nothing beats a shower in the warm comfort of your own bathroom. I got dressed and headed back downstairs. Whatever Sam was making it smelled amazing. She was in the living room flicking through the channels; Alanna was nowhere to be found. Probably taking a nap, I thought.

I placed my hands on Sam shoulders. She flinched as though I had shocked her, then turned to face me with a very angry expression clouding her pretty face.

"Who in the world is Isabelle?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked back surprised. Sam was standing now her arms crossed over her chest.

"Isabelle! The girl you are having an affair with who left her stuff in your trunk." She raised her voice.

"Wait, you think I'm having an affair with Isabelle?" I laughed at this. Sam didn't smile. "Samantha, I'm not having an affair with Isabelle. I can barely stand the girl. Why would you ever think I was having an affair with Isabelle?"

"Um maybe because I saw the text message she sent you! Why is her stuff in your trunk?" She was shouting now.

"You went through my phone? That's none of your business!" I shouted back.

"If I hadn't I wouldn't have found out you were sleeping with her!" Sam started to cry then, not sad tears, pissed off tears.

"I'm not sleeping with Isabelle!" This was getting ridiculous. I'm out of here. I turned away from her and ran upstairs to pack my bags. She has to start problems every time I come home. Every time! It took about four minutes to pack everything back up again; all of it was still spread out on our bed where Sam unpacked it.

As I was passing Alanna's room though, I heard a small whimper. My baby girl was sitting on her bed clutching a teddy bear. I sighed and set my stuff down. She held her arms up and I gripped her in a tight hug. " I love you baby girl." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Lub yew too!" She answered. Oh how I wish I could take her, but Sam wouldn't let me. There was no way. But this would be the last time I would go without trying. I gripped her hard one more time, then set her down on her Dora covered sheets.

When I almost reached the door I heard Sam's voice from the kitchen. "This is my last straw Randy!" Please, I thought to myself, you always say that. I opened my trunk to put my suitcase in it. Isabelle's was still there. Oh boy when I see that girl, she's going to hear it from me!

* * *

thanks for reading. new chapter soon. **Please Review!-**Kassie!


	4. The Fight

Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry the update took so long, i had to figure out how i was going to build Izzy and Randy's relationship while breaking it apart at the same time. this one's not really that good, but I promise the next one will be better.

Thank you Animal-Viper-Cena Fan the ONLY person who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks. This one is for you. And guys, check out her stories, I did and they are really good.

While i appreciate all the favoriting and alerts, oen review from you guys wouldn't be that bad. :)

* * *

John and I decided to travel together to Virginia regardless the fact that I didn't have my gear. It was bad enough I wasn't going to be dressed I couldn't miss my first show as a Diva either. So here we were about an hour and a half away from the show in John's rented Mustang, singing loudly to Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

"Whoa, we're halfway there. Whoa! Living on a prayer." I sang at the top of my lungs. Just as it was getting to my favorite part, John turned down the song. "What the hell is wrong with you Johnny? That's my favorite part!"

"He y Randy." John greeted on his phone that I didn't even here ring. "Did you get Isabelle's text?" I couldn't hear Randy's reply, but I could hear how loud he was talking, John pulled the phone away from his ear a little bit. _You've really done it this time didn't you Isabelle?_ I thought to myself.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you when we get there. I really appreciate it, and so does Izzy." John said and hung up the phone, putting his hand back on the wheel.

"He's really pissed, isn't he?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence. John glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I…honestly don't know." He sighed. "He was mostly talking about his wife. How she read the text you sent him and it set her off or some shit like that."

I groaned. "Yup, my funeral is tonight! John, tell my mom I love her. I want you to know you've always been like a big brother to me and –"

"Okay, okay stop!" He laughed. "Randy's not gonna do anything. I don't think you guys have ever even had a mega argument. You just like to bug on each other. Hell, if Randy wasn't married I'd try to hook you guys up just so you can _shut_ up!"

"Ewww! John please don't talk like that! That's just wrong!"I said getting a vivid picture of me making out with Randy, which wasn't all that bad. I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells…Wait a minute Isabelle Alexis Romano, you did not just think of Randy that way what the hell is wrong with you?

"Yo, earth to Isabelle? You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied turning up the volume to the radio, trying to block out all thoughts of Randy Orton out of my head. Both romantic and what he was going to say when we meet in Virginia.

"Hey Izzy, Isabelle. Wake up!" John shook my shoulder gently. "We're here."

I groaned in response and opened my eyes. He was right, we were here. Charleston, West Virginia, which was actually a very pretty place.

"Wow, this is cool. I've never been here before." I stated heading toward John's trunk.

"What the hell are you doing Izzy?" John asked standing by the doors of the arena, his duffel bag in his hand. I was about to respond when I remembered, hey the guy that's about to kill me in an hour has my stuff. John just chuckled and held the door open.

"Hey, you never told me who you spent the night with? Do I know her? Is she worthy of my big brother?" I teased with honest curiosity. John isn't the type of guy to have one night stands so she must be pretty decent.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please don't freak out on me."John said, before looking around the halls to make sure no one was in hearing distance. "Rileigh."

"No freaking way!" I totally freaked out on him. "Why? When? How?" He covered my mouth with his hand and pushed me into his locker room.

"Seriously Isabelle let the whole world know why don't you? " He growled at me, setting his bag down.

"I'm sorry, but I was expecting someone along the lines of Barbie I guess." Damn, I guess it's true that the champs always get the biggest locker room. John's was huge! He got a love seat and a t.v. All the divas usually share one big locker room.

"To answer your questions, I don't really know how it happened. It just did, and when I woke up this morning I didn't really regret it to be honest. She's just…. nice." John sat on the love seat and smiled up at me, who was leaning against the wall.

"Are you going to start a relationship with her, because I don't know how that's going to work out? She left back to Tampa this morning, and most long distant wrestling relationships don't work out unless you are pretty serious about each other."

"Yeah... I know. We didn't really talk about it, I just told her I'd call her after my match tonight then she took a shower and left."

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you Johnny Boy, but I' going to let the crew know we both got here then go chill in the locker room. Try and make a couple new friends since all the Diva Search girls are gone. If Randy shows up tell him to wait by the locker room door. I'm not going to be gone that long," I said, then walked out of the locker room and down the hallway.

* * *

20 minutes later….. Randy still hadn't showed up. My first match against Alicia (Fox) was up in about a half hour and I still wasn't changed. I'm dead, my first day as a real diva and I'm going to screw it up. There was no one in the locker room besides me. Alicia was getting her make-up touched up and all the other divas were hanging out with each other in multiple locker rooms. Their matches were over, my hadn't even begun. As I was pacing myself in a whole, I heard a knock at the door.

Randy stood on the other side, I was so happy to see him I could have kissed him, what was left of the sane part of my mind though, told me I was freaking insane, so instead I reached over and gripped him in a tight hug. One he didn't return. Randy on the other hand, was a complete 180◦ compared to my mood and glared daggers at me. I stood back to let him in.

"You owe me." Randy growled. "Big Time!" He set my bag on the floor. I've seen Randy angry and yelling before, but this was much worse. He was pissed off and using that deep voice of his in a creepy low tone.

"I'm sorry! I know how much you wanted to spend time away from the road and with your daughter. I feel so bad." I tried to be civil, but really I just wanted to run and hide and get away from him.

"You've cost me more than just time with my daughter. Because of you're stupid text, my wife thinks we're sleeping together."He shouted. I wondered if anyone could here this argument outside the room.

"How the hell is that my problem? All I said was I left my stuff in your trunk. It's not my fault she's so much of a moron to take another meaning to that. And besides, I wouldn't ever sleep with you! That's like the sickest most cruel punishment anyone could ever give me! I shouted back, and by the look in his eyes I had really dug myself into a hole, and busted his libido. Score one for Isabelle.

"Say what you want Isabelle, you won't last long in this business anyway. You're just a skinny piece of that will only be used until the next one comes along!" With that he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him, leaving me pissed off, hurt, and on the verge of tears.

* * *

So there it is guys. This is where the drama really starts. Please r&r and i'll be updating really soon! Thanks

-Kassi


	5. The Aftermath

Hey guys. sorry i took so long to update this chapter. I was kind of stuck on how i wanted it to play out. But i'm staisfyed on how it turned out. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter xMyHeartShine, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and Lexii Loves You. You guys are awesome and i appreciate the feed back. When you finish reading check the bottom for an important authors note.

Note: I dont own the wrestlers or anything associated with the WWE except for my OC's. -Kassi

* * *

Randy P.O.V

Freaking Isabelle! That ungrateful little….ugh! She's so damn frustrating! I stormed into John's locker room, not bothering to knock and slammed the door behind me.

"Why hello to you too, Darling. Welcome home." John said sarcastically as he bent over to lace up his sneakers. He looked up at me with raised eyebrows as if to say 'What the hell is wrong with you'.

"Isabelle's a bitch. She should have never been hired. I would have preferred that ditz Jessica who slept her way to the finals." I growled and leaned up against the wall, to pissed off to sit down.

"Randy, that's messed up. Whatever issues you have with her has nothing to do with her as a performer." John replied. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my head lean back, trying to reign my anger. "What did you say to her?"

"Ummm…. I told her she wouldn't last long in the business, and a couple other things. I don't remember, we were just arguing and I lashed out at her." I thought back to the fight. "But she isn't completely innocent either! She made some wrong comments too!"

"From the sounds of it, you didn't say the nicest things either." John retorted. I thought back to when I stormed out of her locker room after the fight. Damn… she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey John, can you do me a favor and check in her. I...said some things to her at the end…just go see if she's okay." I told him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" John groaned." If that girl is crying when I walk into that room…Randy count your balls." Then he got up and left the room. I sighed and sat on the loveseat. Nothing else to do now but sit around and wait…

**

* * *

**

Isabelle p.o.v

Randy Orton is a jackass! I don't need or want to have anything to do with him, I kept telling myself. It hurt. To think about the cruel things he said to me hurt, and I didn't even want to examine why. If it would have been any other person, I would have slapped them so hard they would have lost a couple IQ points. But Randy…Randy was different.

"Hey Isabelle?" Someone knocked on the door. "Are you in there?" I wiped the stray tears from my eyes, put a smile on my face that anyone could tell was fake, and answered the door. John stood there, looking casual in his bright orange t-shirt and jean shorts. He gave my face a quick look over and frowned.

"What happened?" John asked. I leaned on the doorframe and sighed. Leave it to John to read my face so well.

"I just had a fight with your best friend. Really, I think you already know this story, Randy would have ended up in your locker room so why else are you here? "I didn't mean to be a total bitch to John… I just wanted nothing to do with anyone right now.

"Yeah I do, and he's really sorry Izzy. Things got out of con-"I cut him off.

"I don't give a damn about his apology and I don't need you acting like a messenger boy to do Randy's bidding!" I was practically shouting. "Just tell him to stay the hell away from me!" I shut the door with a slam.

A couple of minutes later someone else knocked on the door. Can't a girl just be left alone until her match started? I got up and answered it. A security guard stood there." Ms. Romano, your match is next. You have to be ready in gorilla position." He said.

My heart started to race. This was my first chance to prove myself to the fans and the locker room. It was also my chance to prove Randy Orton _very_ wrong. Bring it on!

**

* * *

**

Randy P.o.v

When John walked in singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and laying on his love seat eating a Snickers bar, with Raw playing on the t.v. He glared at me with one of those creepy looks he gets when he's pissed off. This was way worse than I had expected.

"How is she?" I asked sitting up, John took a seat next to me.

"She's upset. I could to tell by the look on her face she was crying, and she slammed a door in my face, all because of you." He looked up at me waiting to see if I had any response to the truth in his words. I didn't, and now I felt like shit.

"And now making her debut from Newark, New Jersey, Isabelle!" The announcer stated as Isabelle made her way onto the stage with a big bright grin on her face slapping hands with the fans as she descended to the ring. She covered up the fact that she had been crying really well. She was wearing black spandex capris that went a little past her knees, a white halter top that had 'Believe it' written across it in black, and white and black sneakers. Pretty simple, yet on her completely attractive….wait, did I really just think that?

"Holy crap, look at her!" John said staring at the screen. I couldn't help but grunt in response, to busy looking at the Isabelle who did a complete 180◦ from the girl I thought I knew. The bell rang and she and Alicia Fox did a lock up. Isabelle shoved her back, and tackled her to the ground landing a few blows to the face. She pulled Alicia up and tried to Irish whip her, but Alicia reversed it and slammed her into the opposite turnbuckle. Alicia started to charge into her, but Izzy moved at the last minute and Alicia busted her head open on the turnbuckle. Isabelle took this opportunity to give her a swinging neck breaker, then climb the turnbuckle and perform one of the best moonsaults I had seen in a while from a woman. Izzy rolled her over for a pin, 1, 2, 3 and it's over! "Hell yes! Way to go Isabelle!" John cheered, and I couldn't help but cheer with him. She was freaking awesome. The referee raised her had as the winner and she couldn't help but show a big bright smile and punch the air triumphantly.

"Guess you feel pretty stupid saying she had no talent now don't ya?" John said when he stopped cheering and stood up.

"Yeah…. I do… where are you going?" I asked, contemplating my next move. I had to see Isabelle and apologize, but that girl probably wouldn't give me the time of day. If she wouldn't answer to John hell would freeze over before she would ever look in my direction.

"Congratulate Isabelle, why?" He said

"I want to go with you." I stood up, stretched my legs and walked out the door with him. I don't know why this girl is having this type of an effect on me, but she is.

**

* * *

**

Isabelle p.o.v

I was running on pure adrenaline and it was freaking amazing! The crowd was amazing, my match was amazing, and my life was amazing! I've always wanted to be a WWE Diva, and people didn't ever understand why. This was the reason, the feeling you get after a match. Like you are on top of the world!

I got a few congratulations from people backstage as I was walking back to the locker room. I felt welcome, like I belonged here for my whole life. It was written in my DNA.

"Hey Isabelle!" Someone called over my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to see who it was. "You were amazing out there, girl!" Natalya and Melina said to me.

"Thank you." I answered trying to come my hyper accelerated nerves.

"Hey listen, I see you hang out with John Cena a lot. But sometimes girls just need to be with girls. Don't think you don't have any girl friends here because you do. Call me and we can chill sometime." Melina smiled.

"Same thing goes for me too." Natalya said. I reached over and hugged them, definitely keeping the thought of girl time in the back of my mind. When I got to the locker room John was leaning against the wall waiting for me. I smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I saw your match. You did amazing!" He mumbled into my hair and squeezed me tighter.

"John, let go!" I managed to choke out, he did. "Thanks big brother, I couldn't have done it without your support and ever constant nagging."

"Oh please!" he punched my shoulder lightly. That's when I saw _him _walk up behind John and my smile fell. John seemed to notice this too because he gave an exasperated sigh. "Look you two, you guys need to sit down and sort out your problems. Randy, you're my best friend, and Izzy you're like my pain in the ass little sister I can't live without. I'm not picking sides. There shouldn't even _be_ any sides. So sort out your problems, if not for yourselves, then for me please!" John glanced between the both of us and headed toward gorilla.

I glanced up at the man that I had not only proven _wrong, _but had also caused me so much pain. How could John ever ask me to sort out my problems with someone like him?

"Isabelle..."Randy started looking at me, he ran his hand through his short brown hair unsure of what to say. " Look I was an ass." He began.

"Pssh. You can say that again!" I said sarcastically. He looked at me pleadingly with those gorgeous blue eyes of his and I decided to hear him out completely. There was just something about those eyes…..

"Isabelle, please. I'm trying to fix this." He said. When I didn't say a word he continued. "I was pissed off about my wife. She's been on my ass about my job and my time spent at home, and she blew her top when you sent me that text message about your stuff-" I cut him off.

"I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. Honestly I didn't know there was any other way to take that message besides the fact that I _did_ leave my stuff in your trunk." I tried to apologize too. We both said a lot of stuff to each other. Randy was having relationship trouble with his wife? Man, there are a lot of things I don't know about him. I leant my head against the wall, all the adrenaline from my earlier match gone; the stress of the entire day took its spot resting on my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Sweetheart. I'm sorry. It's not your fault Sam thinks too much into things. I just took it out on you because you were the easiest person to blame." Did Randy Orton just call me sweetheart? I swear my heart just gave a little flutter. What the hell is wrong with me? This isn't high school and he's married.

"It's okay Randy." I whispered, my mind racing too much to speak any louder.

"Really," He continued. "I think you are an amazing performer, and judging by your performance you definitely belong in this business. More than a lot of people that have been here for years. Isabelle, you're not just a piece of ass, you're an amazing woman." He gave me one of those lopsided smiles and I couldn't help but smile back. Randy was actually a pretty sweet guy under the exterior. He just had to let you in, and very few people got that opportunity to see it. I felt honored.

"Thank you. You're pretty awesome too, when you actually show the type of man you really are." I replied.

"I don't know if you remember, but last night when you were drunk you told me I was hot." He chuckled at this part, my cheeks started to burn. "And I told you that you were adorable when you weren't giving me an attitude." My cheeks were surely redder than hot lava right now. Me, adorable? Yeah right…" Then I told you we should try to be more civil with each other when we're not drunk. What do you think of that idea?"

"I think you're right. I like this new nice side of Randy Orton. He should stick around. So, we're cool?" I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Nope sorry, this is a hug moment." Randy said and took my hand to drag me over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled a bit more. I tried to push my teenage-like thoughts from my head and wrapped my arms around Randy. This has got to be the weirdest moment in my entire 26 years of life.

We pulled back at the same time, I turned to face him at the same time he did me…and that's when his lips brushed the side of my mouth. We both jumped back as if we just stuck our fingers in an electric outlet. But our hands linked together, I looked up into his blue eyes, and that's when we both leaned in for another kiss…..

* * *

:O! Oh crap cliffhanger lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review!

Now for an important message, Is there anything you guys want to see in some of these chapters? I'll appreciate any ideas and the ones i like i'll give credit for and put in later chapters. Thanks in advance!

Review!

-Kassi


	6. Izzy's Thinking

I am so sorry. For some reason, i have not been able to update this chapter for over a month! Whenever i tried clicking the editing button to add a new chapter a message would pop up and say Error 2 has occured. it has been such a pain in the butt! But i finally was able to do it and here you guys go. Enjoy!

* * *

_Isabelle P.O.V_

My eyes drifted closed as I got lost in his blue ones and our lips met again. He had his right hand on the base of my neck and the other on my waist. I couldn't help but thinking how soft his lips were. The moment was short lived though because about five seconds into it, the one and only Johnny-Boy walked around the corner. Randy dropped his hands and moved about four feet from me, running a hand through his short brown hair. John was frozen in shock, switching his gaze between Randy and me.

"Umm….would either of you guys like to explain to me what the HELL is going on here!" John bellowed. He looked pretty upset, a reaction you don't usually get from him.

"We were just..." I began. "We were..." What were we doing? I asked myself. Obviously we were kissing, but why? Randy didn't seem to have much to say about the situation either because he turned around and walked down the hallway.

"We'll talk later, be at my car in 45 minutes." He said, and with that followed in Randy's direction. Seriously Isabelle! What's with you getting yourself into these situations?, Gee here I go talking to myself again.

20 minutes later… I pulled my plain red v-neck over my head and sat on the couch. My mind was whirling in a million different places. I just kissed Randy Orton, and I freaking loved it! How could I go from one day not even being able to spit in that man's direction to making out with him in a hallway in front of the Diva's locker room? Then comes the fact that he's married! I am definitely not a home –wrecker, but it's ironic how Sam swore Randy was going behind her back and was having an affair with me even though he wasn't, and now technically he just did. I wonder how Randy is taking all of this. Is he going to go back to acting like he hates my guts and treating me like crap? Or is he just going to avoid me at all costs until one of our careers end? All this trouble for one measly kiss!

My stuff was packed and I still had a couple minutes before I had to go meet John. I miss Rileigh. She was the closest thing I had to a friend in this business so far, and now she was back home in Florida. It'd be nice to have a girl to talk to, one I knew who wouldn't blab my problems to the entire locker room. There was Natalya and Melina, but I don't know them well. I can't just go up to them and start talking. They are the pro's, I'm still the fresh meat. Might as well just go walk around.

There's a drink machine down the hallway, and I could really use a lemon –lime Gatorade. Still lost in thought, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. Which is probably why ended up bumping face first into a tall guy, spilling his water bottle all down the front of his shirt, and knocking me onto the floor on my butt.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see exactly whose shirt I just ruined, and caught the surprised and startled looked of Edge. He held out a hand, which I took graciously and pulled me to my feet.

"It's all good, I was getting a little sweaty anyway. This just gave me a little cool down." Edge smiled at me, flashing his bright white teeth. "You're the new Diva Search winner right? I caught your match earlier. You have talent."

"Thank you!" I gushed at him. "The name's Isabelle." I held out a hand for him to shake.

"Everyone calls me Adam." He replied, his hand lingering on mine. I smiled, and gently tugged my hand back. Is he flirting with me? More importantly am I flirting back?

"So… since I just spilled your water bottle, how about we walk over to the machine and I buy you a new one?" I offered. " I was headed to grab a lemon-lime Gatorade anyway."

"Sure." He said, we walked around the corner to the vending machine that held everything from Deer Park spring water to Pepsi. I went into my pocket to pull out two dollars (one for each of us) but Adam beat me to it, he stuck a dollar in pressed the button for my Gatorade, and handed it to me when it fell out of the machine.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that, I told you I had it!" I said to him as his water bottle fell out of the machine. He popped the cap and took a long gulp.

"Relax. Consider it a reward for the awesome job you did on your first night." He winked at me. I turned my head and blushed. "Don't worry though. I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me."

"And what might that be?" I pondered.

"I have a few ideas. I'll let you know when I see the one that fits best." He replied. Adam's a pretty sweet guy. He kind of reminded me of John. John! Holy crap I needed to go meet him!

"Sorry to just get up and leave Adam, but I really need to go." I told him and started walking back towards the locker room. He caught up with my strides very easily.

"Okay that's cool. Can I ask you a question though?"

I turned to face him. " Sure."

"Can I have your number? You know, so we can keep in touch." He shrugged his shoulders, making it look like he could play it off if I said no. Typical guy. But very cute that he asked.

I gave him my number, grabbed my stuff, and walked outside to meet John.

_Edge P.O.V_

Hot damn….

_Isabelle P.O.V_

John was leaning against his car when I walked up. He had that relaxed look on his face. But that didn't change my worried mood.

"Hey John, were you waiting long for me?" I asked trying to keep things casual.

"Nah, sweetheart. I've been standing out here maybe two minutes." He replied and headed towards the driver's side of the car. So he's going to keep things melancholy, great….( insert sarcasm here). I got into the car, and sighed. This is going to be a bunch of crap.

"So…where's Randy?" I asked breaking the five minute silence that had washed over us in this car. The freaking radio wasn't even on! At first I was a little worried about John's reaction to what happened. Now I'm just annoyed…

"Why? Wanna go find him so you guys can smooch again?" He said sarcastically.

"John, don't be an ass. Just say what you have to say straight out. I'm not doing this silent treatment bull crap." I snapped at him. This was bad. I love John! I've never had a disagreement with him ever! But this was stupid, he was acting like a child.

John looked over at me and raised his eyebrows, surprised at what I had just said to him. "Damn… okay…" He responded, and paused for a minute. "First, explained to me what the hell happened.I want to see if your and Randy's story match."

"Umm… we were just talking; you said we needed to make up so we decided on your behalf we would. Afterwards, we hugged… and it sorta just happened, I guess. There is really no other way to put it." I explained.

"Same thing he said…" John mumbled to himself. "Look Isabelle, I really hope you don't start to fall for him. I don't want to see you get hurt. Randy's not the type of guy to hurt you like that, but the fact of the matter is that he's married. You can't get caught up with a guy like that."

"I know John. I wasn't even thinking like that. Like I said, it just happened. It didn't mean anything at all."

Why the hell was I lying to myself?

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Izzy's starting to develop some mixed feelings, poor girl. But i can't say i blame her. Randy is awesome! What's he thinking? We'll find out next chapter.

Please review!

**Kassi**


	7. Randy's Thinking

Hey guys back with a new chapter! What was randy thinking? Well read on and find out!

Oh, and thanks to **Animal-Viper-Cena Fan** for being the only person to leave a review! You're awesome!

* * *

Randy p.o.v

My mind replayed the conversation I had with John after he caught Izzy and I kissing.

_We walked back to his locker room at a pretty fast pace, and once he had thje door closed he let me have it._

"_What the hell were you thinking!" He shouted. " You're married for god's sake! I'm pretty sure I said make UP with her not make OUT with her!"_

_I looked him dead in the eye listening to everything he had to say. Making sure he let all of what he was thinking before I spoke slowly. " John, listen, I didn't mean for it to happen. But it did, and really I don't really know what the fuck is going on right now. You interrupted it before I could figure that out."_

I sat on the cushiony bed in my hotel room wondering what the hell I had just done. Isabelle? Really? I've said before she was good looking, but that didn't mean I had to act on it! For the past 9 years I've worked around beautiful women, I have never kissed any of them (well except for Stacy, but that's a different story). There was just something about Isabelle that made her stand out. I just couldn't figure out what that was though. This was just too much of a big deal, and it was never going to happen again so why am I wasting my time fussing over it. It happened, and it's never going to happen again. Isabelle and I both know that. But….. I still needed to talk to her to see where we stood with each other.

John walked into the room whistling, his bag hanging on his shoulder. "What's up man?" He asked. I shrugged, not really in the mood for talking. John could sense this too, so gratefully he didn't push the conversation.

"Is Isabelle back?" I asked. Better just get this conversation over with, I told myself. John raised an eyebrow (looking a bit like The Rock) knowingly.

"Yeah, I brought her back here. Why?" The smirk on his face made me want to punch him. Then I remember he was my best friend, and would probably punch me right back so that was probably not the best idea. I was just being a grouch because of this whole mess.

"Just want to sort this shit out so I can be done with it." I mumbled, and then left the room before John could think of something witty to say.

Lucky for me, she was on the same floor as John and I were, so I didn't have to go through hotel guests and elevators to get to her. Through her room door I swore I could hear the muffled sound of crying, I knocked on the door gently. After about a minute, I heard the chain unlatch and Isabelle poke her head out to see who it was. I could tell by the smeared eyeliner on her face that she _had _been crying. All thoughts of going over what happened earlier were erased from my mind without a second guess and I reached up to touch her cheek.

"Izzy…what's the matter? " I asked her softly. _Was I ever this tender with Sam?_ I asked myself, but dismissed that thought as well. Screw Sam right now, Isabelle is far more in need. She sighed, and opened the door all the way. Signaling I could come in.

Her room was small, and by the looks of things she didn't have time to unpack before she started crying, her duffel bag was half open, and clothes were all over the bed. The room was only lit by a small bedside lamp. Isabelle took a seat on her bed, and picked a tissue out of the box. She dabbed her eyes and looked up at me with the tiniest, most fake smile I've ever seen. My heart broke.

"What happened? Izzy, just talk to me." I sat on the bed next to her and stroked her curly hair. She looked up at me in shock, and a little annoyance.

"First, quit touching me .I don't know what's going through your head after that kiss, but you're married and I'm not interested." She snapped. I dropped my hand and moved bit away from her, stung. I guess I deserve that.

"Okay, fair enough. What's wrong?" I said.

"My grandfather died of a heart attack this morning." Her voice broke and she started crying. I looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Isabelle. I'm sure he was a good man. But he's in a better place now." I tried to comfort her. She kept crying. Fuck, what was I supposed to do? I've never had to really console a crying woman.

I reached over and pulled her into my arms, resting my chin in her head. She sobbed quietly, and I just rocked her back and forth; my thoughts traveled to my own grandfather, who died a couple of years back. It's the worst pain in the world to lose someone important to you.

I don't know how long we sat there, but her sobs decreased to little sniffles and she pulled back to look at me, the little bit of eyeliner she was wearing was even more smudged around her eyes now. "I'm sorry Randy, you came over here to talk to me and I just load all this crap on you." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"It's alright; everyone needs to let it out sometimes." I offered her a lopsided smile. After a minute she returned it. "Hey I noticed something, we've been sitting here for about twenty minutes, and we haven't argued or called each other a name yet. I think you and I have set new Randy and Izzy record."

" Wow, I think we have Mr. Orton. Congratulations on not being a prick for once in your life," She held out a hand. I took it in my own.

"Why thank you Ms. Romano for not being too bitchy." She giggled and stood up, it gave me the chance to notice that she was actually dressed in a cookie monster shorts that went about mid-thigh, and a spaghetti strapped black shirt.

"Holy crap! I'm totally not dressed!" She rushed over to her duffel bag, pulled out a black robe, and wrapped herself in it. The color really brought out the shade of her eyes. _What the hell, stop checking her out Orton! I thought to myself. _It took me a second to get my head out of the gutter; this second did not go unnoticed by Izzy. She raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"Right so…. John's probably going to wonder where the hell I ran off to so I'd better go." I cleared my throat and said, standing.

"Yeah, we both know how John is." She said and walked me to the door, leaning against the door frame.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just going to sit around, write and keep myself busy." She answered. We stood there for a second, both of us wondering what exactly to say next.

_To hell with it,_ I thought to myself. I grabbed Isabelle's shoulders, pulled her too me, and kissed her with all I had. I kind of expected her to shove me away angrily, instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

When I pulled back to breathe, we looked at each other in shock and wonderment. She wiped her prickly wet mouth on the back of her hand and waited for me to say something. I cleared my throat for the second time that evening. "Goodnight." I said and turned to walk down the hallway. The door gave a faint click as she closed it behind me.

"Did you sort out everything okay?" John questioned as I got back to the room.

"Sure….let's go with that." I mumbled and plopped down face-first onto my bed. Twice in one day! Really, what the hell was wrong with me? _It was a caught up in the moment thing, she was hurting,_ I told myself. _It'll never happen again!_

...Why the hell was I lying to myself?

* * *

Can those two keep their hands to themselves? Wait and see! ;)

Please please please leave me some love! It makes me happy, especially after Edge's retirement! Edge will be in the next chapter!

Till next time,

Kassi


	8. The Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars. They belong to the awesome Vince McMahon. I only own Isabelle and Rileigh(who'll appear later on again).

Happy Easter to all you wonderful authors and readers! I hope you all are having a great holiday. Here's the next chapter, really i think it's just a filler for the next chapter which is really going to be amazing. It'll be pretty juicy.

Also, i am greatful to say i've gotten over 300 hits for the last chapter! That really made my day! Thank you to **jldmb**,** Madison Santos**, **and Animal-Viper-Cena** Fan who left me great reviews. You make me a very happy writer!

* * *

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I awoke to the sun streaming through the pale thin curtains in my room. My phone read 8:36. With a grunt I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, this had to be the most restless night I've had in weeks. I've done much more crying in the past two days than ever before in my life, and it was stressing me out.

There was absolutely no way I was going to get any sleep ( which was something i should probably get used to), so I decided a hot shower and some hot chocolate. The hotel had a really nice catering room, and really great breakfast choices. My hot chocolate turned out to be a three egg omelet, some bacon, and a medium hot chocolate. As I waited by the counter to grab my plate to take back upstairs, pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess." The person whispered, trying to cover up the sound of their voice. A smile broke out on my face.

"Adam, we may have just had our first conversation yesterday, but I've been watching you do promo's since you started wrestling. I know your voice." I giggled.

"Awww… you got me." He joked letting his hands drop. I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back. " How are you Belle?"

"Belle?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. My grandpa used to call me that.

"Yeah, everyone seems to call you Isabelle or Izzy. I just wanted to stand out." Adam said.

"Well, if it counts for anything you always stood out in my eyes." I flirted, then turned to the counter where the counter person handed me my tray and rang up the price of my meal. Adam handed her a twenty before I could pull out my wallet. "You have got to stop doing that." I told him.

"Hey, I'm a nice guy. It's what nice guys do." He winked at me. We walked together to a table and he held out my chair for me. This was so much better than eating in my room by myself. I took a bite of my bacon and looked at him with waiting eyes. He just looked at me in wonderment.

I said the most random thing I could muster up in my brain at 9:00 in the morning to start up the conversation. " Bacon?"

Adam flashed me one of his bright smiles, "Really Isabelle?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and bit into the bacon myself. He took it upon himself to reach over and slide the bacon out of my hands. "I would love some bacon." I giggled; he was just too damn cute!

"So….have you decided how you want me to pay you back yet?" I asked him as we departed the elevator on my floor. Adam insisted on walking me back to my room saying you never know what could happen at 10:00 in the morning with security patrolling every floor and cameras being monitored 24/7. What a sweetie!

"I have actually… but I have a certain time that I'm going to tell you about it." He told me.

"Really, when?" I asked. We reached my door and i turned to face him. He leaned up against the frame.

"Tonight, at dinner. I'd like to take you out, if it's cool with you?" His eyes met mine and I could see the mix of hope, fear of rejection, and just pure adorableness.

"Sure. Just give me a call later and we can set a time for after the show later." I replied, kissed him on the cheek and closed the door behind me. Not once did the thought of Randy Orton reach my mind.

Randy's P.O.V

"Ladies and Gentlemen you are listening to John Felix Anthony Cena telling his best friend to get the hell out of bed and join the land of the living!" John yelled from the edge of my bed, I groaned and covered my head with my pillow, it was way too early to deal with this. "Seriously Orton! Get up, we leave in an hour! I tried to wake you up an hour ago to work out and you did the exact same thing!" He threw something at me.

"Alright, damn man don't get your granny panties in a twist." I grunted throwing the blankets off of my back. The sun burned my eyes, and put me in an even worse mood than I was already in. John sat on his bed eating a breakfast sandwich grinning at me like a moron. "What are you looking at?"

He just chuckled and turned to the phone in his hand. I grabbed my towel and a pair of jeans out of my bag and went to shower.

The shower actually did me some good and I came out in a better mood than I came in. The door opened and a huge whiff of steam came out with me. I froze on the spot, Isabelle was sitting on my bed, her legs crossed at the ankles, in a pretty short skirt . She was giggling at something John had said that I didn't catch because I was too lost in staring at her.

"Hey Randy, enjoy your shower?" John asked. My brain almost forgot how to speak. It should me illegal to look that adorable and innocent in that short of a skirt.

_Snap out of it Orton_! I told myself. "Yeah, it was pretty relaxing." I walked over to my duffel bag and pulled out a shirt with my logo on it. Yup, ready for the day!

"So anyway John, I really just wanted to ask your opinion of him. He seems like a nice guy, but you never know with first impressions." Isabelle stood up from my bed and fixed her clothes.

"Who's him?" I asked her.

"Adam Copeland." John answered. He turned to Isabelle, "I've talked to the guy a couple times. He seems decent, everybody likes to judge him on his past with Amy Dumas (Lita), but really that never affected my opinion of him. Have dinner with him like you planned and see how it goes."

"Adam! You're going on a date with Copeland!" I exclaimed in shock.

She turned to me. "Yes, what is it to you anyway?" She had a tone dripping for her voice daring me to say something.

I just turned back to my stuff and started packing away everything for the trip. No need to get her all winded up in front of John, he'd probably kill me for hurting the feeling of his 'Precious little sister' even though they aren't related. Besides, she has a point. What's it to me anyway? I'm married; whatever relationship Isabelle gets into has nothing to do with me.

"Alright you two, don't start. Let's head out though. I want to get there early and check out the scenery." John grabbed his bag and headed for the door, Isabelle close behind him. I gave one last exasperated sigh and followed them.

Edge's p.o.v

"Isabelle Romano! The new girl?" My best friend in the entire world Jay (Christian)said in surprise.

"Yup, that's her." I responded, leaning back in my passenger seat of his blue Chevrolet convertible.

"She's cute. But you do know who she hangs around with right?" He asked me.

"Of course! John Cena! The whole locker room was talking about it for the first three weeks she was in the business that they were sleeping with each other." I told him. "But John and Randy told the whole locker room off during that catering brunch. That was pretty funny."

"Exactly my point. Cena is like her big brother, and Randy Orton, well let's just say even after all the arguments everyone's seen them have, he cares about her. That's gonna start a lot of drama."

I listened to what he had to say, and he was partially right. But I really didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal. John was a pretty decent guy and Orton was…..well he was Randy; let's just leave it at that.

"Then I guess I'll see how dinner goes. I like her, man. She's just…different. I really don't know how to explain it." I said.

"Okay, I trust your judgment. Like I said, she's cute." He slapped me on the back in that guy-like way.

"She's mine." I replied back.

* * *

So what did you guys all think? Edge is going to become a very important part of this story, all you EdgeHeads should stay tuned for some awesomeness. The next chapter is going to be so much fun to write, and I'm going to try and get it out there as soon as possible.

Please review, the button is right over there I know you all see it ;). Reviews make me happy.

Till next time,

Kassie Marie


	9. Dating is hard to do

So...here it is! Izzy and Adam's date! I'm sorry for the long wait, I really had to think of how I wanted this chapter to end. I think i ended it right. So read ahead my faithful readers! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys keep me wanting to write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All wrestlers own themselves...but my b-day is in tw weeks so if anyone wants to give me Randy Orton for my birthday i would be happy.

* * *

"Ugh! This is such crap!" I grunted to myself, dropping down on the couch in the Diva's locker room. The contents of my duffel bag surrounded me.

"What's crap? Holy cow! What happened in here?" Natalya just _had _to walk in at this time. When my head was a complete wreck!

"I'm trying to find something to wear to dinner tonight, but I have no clue where were going! I feel like a loser who'll embarrass herself!" I said through my hands, which were covering my face in pure aggression and stupidity!

"That's why this room is a wreck? Honey, I told you to call me and Mellie for _anything_! That includes date advice. Give me a minute." She scolded me in sympathy, then left the room.

By the time she got back (which took about 3 minutes) I hadn't even moved a fraction of an inch. I heard Melina's quiet gasp and then silence. That when on for about a minute, before I dropped my hands from my eyes. Both women stood there, their arms crossed around their chests looking at me in a stern way.

"….Yes?" I asked, unsure of what the hell to say or do at that moment.

"Nattie, I think baby sister here has officially lost it." Melina said. Why was I always considered everyone's baby sister?

"Mellie, I think your right." Both women started to close in on me. I tried to smush myself deeper into the couch, but they both grabbed my arms and jerked me to my feet. "Ok, first things first. Who are you going on a date with anyway?"

"Adam." I said.

"Copeland?" Natalya asked, surprised. I nodded my head. "Wow, score one for you. Adam's a great guy. He hasn't dated anyone since Lita left."

"You have no idea where you're going.?" Melina questioned from the floor. She was rummaging through the clothes that were all around.

"Nope. He's a very conspicuous guy." I admitted, a blush creeping up on my face at the realization. It just made him that much more sexy.

"Okay, so we're gonna go with cute and casual with a little class. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Pretty decent. But how do you pull something like that off?" I asked. If there was one thing I wasn't, it was a fashionista. I could dress myself sure, but it was usually jeans and a t-shirt.

"Melina can pull _anything_ off. It's one of her best qualities. By the time she's done with you, you won't recognize yourself. One of the reasons why I keep her around." Natalya smirked and sat down on the couch, watching Melina mumble to herself.

"Hey!" She said, not even that offended. "Isabelle, do you own anything flashy? You need to show that body off a little more. We work damn hard to get our bodies looking the way they do, the least you can do is show a little skin."

"I'm not a flashy girl! Looking sexy is the least of my concerns. I'm here to wrestle, not date. Adam really popped up out of nowhere." My arms crossed around my chest in defense.

"Which is one of the reasons we like you! You worked your _ass _off out there in that contest. I knew you were going to win from the start, you just had this spunk about you. I bet JoMo twenty dollars during the second week of your training." Natalya said. " Which by the way Melina, your boyfriend has not paid me."

"I'll remind him." She replied in a tone that said 'as if'. "Oh my gosh! I think we have something to work with here!" Melina held up my black purse, with a chain for the strap that I got from my mom for Christmas last year.

"Okay...so I have a purse. How do I wear just a purse on a date?" I asked. The clock on the wall read 6:18, Adam called me an hour ago telling me he'll pick me up at the locker room around seven. My hair wasn't done and I still didn't have an outfit!

"No, you wear the purse with these very adorable heels," She held up my black 4 inch heels that came with my purse for Christmas( way to go Mom!). "And this cute cardigan sweater."

"That is a cute pair of heels." Natalya commented. "Holy cow! Julie!"

"Julie? What the hell are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"She has the most perfect dress to go with that! She kept it around just in case one of us divas needed to do a fancy promo!" Natalya responded then ran out of the room before Melina and I could make another comment.

"I think we have your outfit. I suggest you start taking off your clothes."

A change of clothes, force of a zipper, and a curling iron later I was ready for my date with Adam. Nattie was right. The dress Julie had really was perfect, it was black and white striped, and went down mid-thigh. I felt unbelievably sexy, something I hadn't felt in years. My hair was loosely tied up, and curls dripped around my face. Instead of lipstick I wore a light lip gloss.

"Thank you so much!" I told the girls as we tried to pick up the mess we made of the room.

"No problem. It was nice to hang out with another girl we could relate to here." Melina said as she stood and stretched her back.

"All done." Natalya announced as she too raised and stretched her back. There was a light tap on the door, all of our heads snapped in that direction. I turned my glance to the clock. 7:00. Right on time. I straightened my outfit and glanced in the mirror making sure I was picture perfect, and then twisted the brass knob in my hand.

Adam had that famous smile on his face as I opened the door. That smile quickly faltered as he looked me over. "Wow…you look…wow…" He babbled out. I blushed; Natalya and Melina sure knew what they were doing. I gave him a quick look over. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt, and had a black jacket resting on his arm.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I winked at him, his smile returned to his face.

"Shall we go?" Adam asked, holding a hand out for me.

"Yes we shall." I responded then closed the door behind me.

"This place looks really fancy." I commented when Adam opened up the car door for me. We were just about three miles outside of town. It was this little place called 'Giordano's'.

"I've known the owner for about seven years now; Jay and I eat here every time we come to town. It's a little ritual we always keep intact." He chuckled to himself and ran a hand through his blond hair. It hit me then, looking at the off-sighted gaze in his eyes that he was nervous. Really, truly, sincerely nervous! How could he be nervous?_ I _should be nervous. Didn't he realize how amazing he actually is?

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he held the door open for me.

"To tell you the truth I'm pretty nervous." Adam admitted. We reached the host and he glanced up at Adam in surprise.

"Mr. Copeland! What a nice surprise to see you again! Would you care for an upper level or private table?" He asked.

"Actually Gordon, Mr. Giordano has a take-out order planned for me. Would you be able to check that for me?"

"Of course!" He replied, and the chubby little man ran off into the kitchen. Adam turned and smiled at me, as if to say 'Isn't this freaking awesome?'

"I didn't know places like this do take-out orders." I whispered to him.

"They don't." He whispered back with a wink. I chuckled. Adam was a one of a kind man.

Gordon soon came back with a wrapped brown bag that smelled really good. Adam tried to be discreet when handing him a hundred, but I saw it. "Keep the change." Gordon's eyes light up brightly.

"Thank you so much Mr. Copeland." Gordon shook his hand, then took my left hand in his and kissed it. "See you soon Miss." I blushed lightly.

We were back on the road for another five minutes; Adam had my left hand in his right, and the other on the steering wheel. "So… where exactly are you taking me?" I decided to break the comfortable silence. We were both quiet people, quite cozy in our own personal thoughts and the presence of the other person.

"I said it before, it's a surprise. You're not a very patient person are you?" He joked.

"No…not really. I'm really curious most of the time. I like learning new things." I replied. "How about you?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Adam smiled. "I try to be, in this profession you need patience, but I do have my moments."

Adam parked the car on the side of a sandy road. I could smell the cool ocean salt water. This totally rocked, we were at the beach! I felt like a little kid being handed a huge bag of candy, this was so awesome!

"Adam this is awesome! The beach! I love the beach!" Bending down I unstrapped my heels and ran into the sand. Not to soon afterwards, I felt a pair of arms wrap myself around my waist and pull me onto the ground.

We laid there for a little while, him holding me, just looking up at the stars. His arms felt warm, safe, and secure and I was pretty happy. All on a first date. Was this even normal? "Hungry?" He mumbled into my hair.

"Sure. Whatever Gordon brought you in that bag smelled really good." Adam brought over the bag and we sat and ate. Chicken Alfredo, _real _Italian style. He knew me so well. We laid the food out on a blanket Adam had brought in his truck. Moonlit dinner…quite romantic.

"So…what made you want to become a diva?" Adam stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth; I couldn't help but trace the lines of his lips with my eyes.

"Growing up where I did, there wasn't much that stood out from each other. A girl did cheerleading and dancing. You learned to act like a lady. I wasn't having that crap; I didn't want to wear dresses and sit with my legs crossed and play Barbie's. I liked to run around and race with all the guys because they were much more fun. When I was eight, my friend Alex invited me to his birthday party. It was wrestling themed, and they had wrestling on the television. I was mesmerized, and never missed an episode. It was my passion. All girls talked about me and made up nasty rumors. I didn't give a damn though. I was happy. Then, in high school I got into this fight with a girl who swore she was the prettiest thing. I was sick of it and whopped her ass, and gave her a sharp-shooter." I smirked at the memory. Nobody picked on me again.

Adam laughed. "A sharp-shooter? Have you always been this awesome?" I turned my head to my food and blushed. He put a hand on my chin and lifted my face up. "It's a good thing. A really, really good thing."

I smiled. "You're pretty awesome yourself."

We ate in silence, thinking about all the thoughts and feelings running through each of our heads. I know I'm into him, but this was not what I had in my mind when becoming a Diva. A relationship was the farthest thing from my mind. But here I was having dinner with a really great guy and thinking about his lips. Oh, and let's not forget making out with Randy Orton!

"You okay? You seem out of it." Adam asked. I looked at him, wondering if I was really okay. Was this what I even wanted I the first place?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, I have off tomorrow. I don't know what John and I are doing. Or what Randy is doing either." I partially lied. John and I do need to talk about traveling, but of course that was not what was on my mind.

"Well let's head out then, it's getting pretty late anyway." He picked himself up and dusted off his pants, then held out a hand for me. We walked together hand in hand to his car.

"I had a really great time Adam." I offered. It was true, I had a blast. My first date in about a year and a half and it was wonderful. He was wonderful.

"I did too. It was nice to spend time with a pretty girl who's down to earth." He complimented. "Can I ask you question?"

I glanced up at him. "Sure."

"Is there anything going on between you and Randy Orton? John?" Adam nervously said.

If I had water in my mouth, I would have spit it out all over his windshield. My mouth dropped open in an O formation. "No! Where did you come up with that crazy idea like that? John is my best friend! There is defiantly nothing going on between us! Randy Orton and I barely get along most of the time!" I answered. Oops…did I forget to mention kissing Randy twice? My bad…

"Relax! It was just a question. Everybody is always wondering why you only hang around those two I was curious."

"Everyone should come to the three of us for questions. It's like were back in high school. Hey, and now that were on the topic of relationships why did you and Amy end?" I replied. We pulled up in front of the hotel. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him. He winced.

"Isabelle….I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Why not?" I asked another question.

"It's not something I choose to tell somebody. It's kinda personal."

My temper caught fire. "Oh, and I tell you about Randy, John, and me but I can't know something personal about you?" Adam tried to cut it but I caught him off. " Fine, whatever." I hooked my purse onto my shoulder and climbed out of the car.

Adam P.O.V

Ah….fuck…..

Izzy p.o.v

I was sincerely pissed off as I knocked on John's room door, and being this pissed off I really needed someone to rant to. John was the only person who would listen to me at 1:15 in the morning. Sadly, it wasn't John who opened the door. It was Randy, oh the joy! (Yeah...right…)

"What's wrong? What did I do?" He asked sleepily, as if he just rose from bed. I pushed past him, but he grabbed my arm and held me in place and shut the door.

"Not you! Adam! Where's John? Let me go!" I growled at him searching the room.

"Out." He growled back, before pulling me to him in a deep kiss.

* * *

So there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! A pretty big cliff hanger huh? It was my longest chapter yet, sorry for the lack of John though. Pretty pretty please review! Until next time guys!

Cassi

Adorable Bunny: I'll lub yew 4ever if yew review! =)


	10. Brazilian Coffee

Well, here's the next chapter for you all! To be honest, i'm not quite proud of it, but I love what i did with John's character. I hope you all love it too! My birthday was the 22nd, so i had a busy weekend. Sorry this took so long.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter **Madison Santos, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Keena, and Criss is Bliss.** You guys really brighten my day with you're comments. =)

Cass

* * *

His lips were soft, yet full of anger and frustration. He was gripping my shoulders tightly ,and pushing his tongue into my mouth. This was everything I needed and then some. He was the detonator to my bomb, the fire to my gun powder, and it was incredible. He was forceful, and I can't help it, I love dominance.

I gripped the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to mine, tangling my tongue with his. Randy was gently guiding me backwards until my legs bumped into the frame of the bed. We fell back, our mouths still super glued together.

I don't know how long we laid there, kissing like our lives depended on it, but after a while I could feel Randy's callused left hand starting to travel up the side of my leg. It sent shivers up my spine, but I didn't make him move it. After a couple seconds I felt it travel up a little higher, under my dress. That's all it took to snap me back to my senses and shove Randy back a little.

He looked at me in shock and pure boiling desire. I took a big gulp. "This isn't right, and we both know that."

Randy sat up and I scooted away from him a little, I tried not to notice the bulge in his sweat pants. "Yeah, we both know that. That doesn't mean it doesn't feel good." He replied.

"Of course it feels good, we're grown adults who work a lot and barely have time for affection. " I said logically, wishing John was here right now. That would probably make things even more awkward though.

"Way to put it logically, Brainiac!" Randy teased, flashing me a killer smile that made me want to make out with him all over again. _Stop it Isabelle! _I scolded myself.

"Meathead!" I replied, flashing him a smile back. "But in all seriousness, we can't keep doing this. It's _wrong_! You're married and I have a boy-"I cut myself off, Adam and I weren't even close to that level, especially considering our argument earlier. "Well...I have Adam."

"You think I don't know that? I had a conversation with my wife earlier where she apologized for the stupid argument we got into two days ago. The one where she accused me of sleeping with you! I told her it was alright and she had nothing to worry about, yet here we are making out like our lives depended on it. _And _if you hadn't noticed, ever since we started having this little affair it's the only way we get along." He was getting frustrated, and ran a hand over his short hair.

"Please…it's the only way we've tried to get along!" I replied to him, not really wanting this to turn into an argument. We hadn't had one since I left my stuff in his trunk, and truth be told I was just too damn worn out from the show earlier and my date with Adam to argue back.

"Oh...so would you like to go see a movie or something? I'll buy the popcorn!" Randy said sarcastically.

"Of course! I heard Fast Five came out, we can giggle at how hot Paul Walker is." I said with just as much sarcasm dripping from my voice. He looked over and glared. _If looks could kill_, I thought.

"Man, you really get around don't you? Adam, me,_ and_ Paul Walker!" He smirked evilly, just to spite me. That ass! He's got some serious nerve! Before I could even realize what I was doing, I acted with anger and raised my left hand to slap Randy Orton right across the face, something he deserved oh so badly!

However, since I was Isabelle Romano and not Randy Orton, my little act of vengeance got interrupted by the sound of a knob clicking and turning. John pushed the door open, clearly a little tipsy. My hand froze midair, just a few inches from Randy's cheek. "Hey! What's going on here?" _Perfect timing John_, I thought_. Where the hell were you six minutes ago!_

I dropped my hand and stood quickly. Randy had shoved himself about a foot backward when the realization that I was about to smack him registered in his mind. "Nothing's going on John. I came to talk to you. You're obviously in no shape for that, so I'll talk to you later when you are." My heel gave a click-click sound as they hit the bare floor on their way to the door. John had resided to throwing himself (fully clothed) onto his bed and started to dose off by the second. I turned back when I reached the door to give Randy a deep glare. One he returned with just as much anger. "You know Randy; I'm not the only one who gets around here. At least I'm not in an official relationship. As a woman, I would be pretty damn pissed if I knew my husband was making out with his coworker." And with that, I slammed the door shut and headed to my own room.

~.~.~.~

When I reached my room I fell straight onto my bed and reached a deep sleep in about five minutes. Not bothering to answer the missed calls from Adam, and putting Randy Orton to the back of my mind. I was _exhausted_.

"Isabelle Alexis Romano! Open this door right now!" Somebody shouted at my door. I groaned.

"Go away! I'm sleeping!" I yelled back and covered my head with a pillow. Whoever was at my door must have got the hint, because the pounding stopped.

I started to fall asleep again until….the comforter I had pulled over myself was torn off of my body and somebody jumped on my back. If a pair of hands hadn't covered my mouth, I would have screamed bloody murder! My eyes snapped open to see exactly who decided to do this to me this early. Melina and Natalya were laughing uncontrollably.

"I freaking _hate _you guys!" I shouted at them slightly laughing too as my heart tried to return to normal speed.

"We love you to Izzy." Nattie responded. "So how did your date go?"

Us girls sat cross-legged on my bed, the normal way girlfriends do when they gossip and waited for me to answer. "It was great at first he was really-" I cut off realizing something. "Hey, how did you guys get in here?"

"Shhhh! That's not important now! Tell us about Adam!" Melina hushed me bouncing excitedly like an eager child.

"Alright! Alright! Well, we had dinner on the beach and he held me. We joked a little bit, and it was fun. But,-" Melina cut me off.

"But? Why is there a but? There shouldn't be buts on a first date! Was he a bad kisser or something?" She said.

"Shut it." Nattie swatted at her leg, I giggled. They're awesome.

"But…we got to talking when he drove me home I asked him about his past with Lita, and he totally blew me off about it. I told him a lot about me and my past yet he couldn't let me know one little detail about his? It pissed me off." I told them.

"Wow…what I dick!" Melina commented, and Natalya nodded her head in agreement.

"Totally, Adam's a nice guy...but that really pissed me off."

"I guess you can kind of see why I was trying to_ sleep_ when you guys committed breaking and entering." I teased.

"Well next time answer the damn door the first time we knock!" Natalya said, tossing a pillow at me. I caught it and threw it back. Yeah, sometimes a girl just needs to be with other girls.

Adam P.O.V

I'm telling you man…I really screwed this one up." I told Jay the next morning over coffee in the hotel dining hall.

"This must be a new record! Usually you wait until the second date for women to dump your sorry ass. This one took about, what? Maybe three hours." My best friend commented as he sipped out of his cup.

"Gee. Thanks for putting it into perspective for me Jason!" I glared.

"No problem, Adam!" Jay smiled just to annoy me. "But in all seriousness, have you tried to explain to her why you can't tell her about Amy?"

"I tried! I've been blowing up her phone for hours! She just won't answer!" I sighed in frustration. And women say _men_ are the difficult ones. Bull….

"Can you really blame her?"

"No…I can't. But she doesn't understand." This was annoying. Isabelle was just as stubborn outside the ring as she was in the ring.

"Then go and try to make her understand. But don't hurt her. John Cena will have your ass, and I can't say I'll defend you. Best friend or not." Jay said.

"You can say that again." John Cena smiled in passing with a cup of coffee in his own hands. I had no doubt in my mind he heard everything I just said.

Why me? Really, why does it always have to be me?

John P.O.V

Despite the small hangover I had pounding on my brain; it was turning out to be a good morning. I actually got a decent night's sleep. Something that doesn't happen too often. And they had my favorite coffee in the dining hall! If anyone hasn't ever had Brazilian coffee, I highly recommend it. Like seriously…drop whatever you're doing right now. Eating breakfast, watching your favorite TV show, hell even if you're proposing to your girlfriend! Put everything away and go get some damn Brazilian coffee!

Anyway…truth is, I've always liked Adam Copeland. He was a decent dude. It was just way too much fun to tease the guys in the locker room, which is why I made that comment to him about Izzy. The elevator let me off on my floor. I passed my room, which had a very cranky Orton currently residing in it and gave a quick tap against Isabelle's.

Melina opened it , something I totally wasn't expecting. "Hiya John!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hiya Melina! How you doing girl?" I greeted back in a cheerful feminine voice. This just creeped her out…which caused her smile to slowly fall and push open the door farther to let me in. Yup, sometimes it's just awesome to be John Cena. Isabelle was sitting on her bed, hair wet and sticking to her back as if she had just gotten out of the shower.

"John please don't scare my friends." She said.

"Hey, I just came to tell you something." I held up my hands in defense. "You should call Adam back. He feels like shit, and wants to talk to you. Don't leave the poor guy hanging."

Izzy grunted and gave a roll of her eyes. "I'll think about it. Thanks for the advice _big brother_!"

"No problem _little sister_!" I said and walked out of the room.

Now…my day would be perfect if I could convince Rileigh to go on a date with me the next time I got home to Massachusetts. A man could hope right? Pulling out my phone, I punched in the number I had come to memorize by heart, and hoped for the best.

* * *

So.. i hope you enjoed it! Please, please, please let me know what you thought. I'm also open to suggestions if you have any.

Review! Thanks!

**Cassi**


	11. Undercover Agents

First off I am so terribly sorry about the wait. School ended yesterday for me, and for the past two weeks all I have been doing is studying for finals. Now that school is finished, I am hoping to publish a chapter at least once a week. With that being said, thank you to all my fabulous reviewers who reviewed my last chapter Randy4rkocenahardy, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Madison Santos, and GiGi.501. You guys are amazing!

* * *

"Alright pumpkin, Daddy's got to go know. I love you." I told Alanna over Skype. If there was one thing that could put me in a good mood when the world around me was so far from it, it was my baby girl.

"I love you too!" She giggled and hopped off the computer chair. Not but a moment later Sam replaced her, and we looked each other over unsure of what to say. Things were still awkward between us, even though we had talked twice since our fight and made up.

"So…how's work?" She asked, twirling a strand of her hair in her left index finger. I glanced at it realizing she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

"Where's your ring?" I asked, blowing off the work question. She never cared before, why start now?

"My ring? Oh…umm… I must have left it by the kitchen sink when I was doing dinner dishes." She tried to lie.

"Samantha, we both know that's a load of bull. You hate washing dishes because you say it ruins your nails. What's really going on?" I glared at her through the screen of my laptop as she tried to fumble up another excuse.

"Momma, Joey's here." I heard Alanna call out it in the background. Sam's head snapped to the direction of the door.

"Joey? Who the hell is Joey?" I asked, suspicious of what exactly was going on.

"I have to go Randy! Talk to you tomorrow!" She blacked off the screen with not so much as a goodbye.

"The fuck!" I swore to the empty room around me. It was about eleven-forty four in the morning and my day has already been ruined. A man just couldn't catch a break could he? I work my ass off every show, try to make my wife happy (which definitely never works), be a good father to my daughter, and a decent best friend and co-worker and it never pleases anyone! Why should I even bother anymore?

"Look who decided to join the living!" John announced as he entered our room with his face etched into that constant smile he always wears.

"I'm not in the mood John." I grunted, stretching out my long legs and falling back onto my bed. The smile on his face faltered and he took a seat on the edge of my bed, sipping his coffee. "Brazilian?"

"Oh hell yeah!" He replied. "But in all seriousness, what's up with you? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

I stood quiet for a second, unsure of how much to actually tell him. "Sam and I are having problems…._a lot_ of problems. I really don't know how to deal with it. We've only been married for two years, and to tell you the truth I'm thinking about…..I'm thinking about….. divorce." There I said it! The D word! The one I promised myself I would never have to go through. I wanted to be married once and done, the way it was supposed to go.

"Divorce? Holy crap, man! I didn't know things were that bad! Why didn't you say anything?" John asked a look of shock across his features.

"I thought if I didn't bring it up things would get better. They've only gotten worse; I want to make it work for Alanna's sake. If Sam and I got divorced she'd do everything she could to keep her away from me. I can't let that happen. That little girl is my everything."

"I know man, I love her too! The best advice I can give you though is to take Alanna on the road with you, and then serve Sam the papers. That way she can't take the baby and run." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Man, I can't believe you're getting divorced before I even get married."

I sighed. "Tell me about it. It sucks so much! I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to go home to her, I _dread_ it! No man should dread going to his own house."

"Isn't that the damn truth." He agreed. We sat there in silence both lost in our own thoughts.

"Hey, do you remember that girl Rileigh?" John broke the silence.

"The Diva Search chick?" I asked, trying to put a name with a face.

"Yeah, the pretty one, with the blonde hair and green eyes?"

"Oh, her. Yeah I do. She is pretty. Why?" Blondes weren't my type, but she was _hot._

"I asked her to dinner when I get back to West Newbury. We slept together." John admitted. My eyes almost shot out of my head. John wasn't a one night stand kind of guy.

"Oh my…damn…I don't know if a congratulations is in order. What made you want to sleep with her? I thought you didn't do one night stands."

"I don't know. She's different. We've been talking a lot. Maybe I can make something of it." He answered. "Don't mention it though. The only people who know are you and Isabelle."

"Isabelle? How the hell could you tell her before you told me?" That was totally not following bro-code.

"She sorta figured out I was up to something. Besides, Rileigh would have probably told her before I got the chance to anyway." He answered.

"Leave it to Isabelle." I traced my thoughts back to last night. "Hey John, do you remember what happened at all last night when you got back?"

"Nope. Phil and I had a few drinks, and I came back here. I wasn't drunk, but I wasn't sober." He replied. Okay, so he didn't run into mine and Izzy's compromising situation. The girl looked like she could deliver a pretty good slap.

As if on cue, there was a light tap on the door. "Randy? John?" Isabelle's voice called through. John rose and answered the door while throwing away his empty coffee cup. She walked in, slightly shy as she always was, like she was interrupting something important. Which really, she was. But Izzy didn't need to know that.

"Hey Izzy-Girl! Did you call Adam back yet?" He asked as they walked toward my bed. John reassumed his position (laid down on the end) which left Isabelle with no choice but to sit next to me. I gave her a weak smile to let her know it was okay.

"Um…no, not yet." She blushed, and pushed her hair to the side of her face. Over the past five months that I've known her I've realized that small gesture is something she does when she's shy or uncomfortable about something. It was really cute.

"Don't keep the poor guy hanging. It won't get you anywhere." John advised. She shrugged her petite shoulders. An indication that that part of the conversation was over.

"How are we getting to St. Louis?" Isabelle asked. Damn…I forgot our next show was in my town. So did Sam or she would have brought it up. I couldn't believe my luck! Sam accused me of sleeping with Isabelle, and while I hadn't accused Sam about having an affair with this 'Joey' guy I was going to find out if she was.

"Well, John and I have to stop and do something before we reach the arena. So, it'd probably be better if you'd catch a ride with Natalya and Melina. If you don't mind, that is." I said, hoping John would go along with what I was trying to hint. I was giving him 'The Look', something we both created if we needed to say something that wasn't around someone else.

"We don't have to stop and do something before the show." He blurted out. Okay….obviously it wasn't John's Einstein day.

"Yes, we do John. You know, about the thin we talked about earlier." I tried to hint. He gave me a blank stare.

"No…I don't-" John started, but Isabelle cut him off.

"It's okay John. I'll just meet you there." She stood up, and kissed John on the forehead. A tiny voice in the back of my mind wished she'd walk up to me and do that. I dismissed it with a shake of my head. These thoughts about her really needed to stop. At the door, Izzy turned and gave me a small wave before closing the door gently behind her.

"Now what did you have to do that for?" John asked barely a second later.

"Because, we're going undercover!" I said. "We're going to spy on my wife. I want to know exactly what she's been doing while I'm away at work and who's around my daughter."

"Why? You think she's having an affair?" He questioned.

"Who knows? That's why we're going undercover." I said.

"Sweet! John and Randy, undercover agents!" He cheered. Wow…that sounds like a bad sitcom title.

* * *

So there's the next chapter! the next chapter is going to have a lot in it, but it should be up in the next week! Please leave a review, they help me as a writer know how you guys feel about my writing. Suggestions are always appreciated.

Thanks, review!

Cassi


	12. Caught

** A/N** So here's the next chapter. It took me a little while to write because I wanted to make it just right. Thanks to the people who reviewed **Criss-Is-Bliss** and **Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**. You guys keep me writing with your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or Randy Orton (as much as i want to). I only own Isabelle.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

After a quick call to Natalya it was official that I was going to be her car pool buddy. I was walking down the hallway to get my stuff out of my room and meet Nattie and Melina and that's when I saw _him._ He stood there leaning casually on my room door, looking down at his cellphone.

"Gee, we go on one date and you already think it's okay to stalk my room." I greeted him not to kindly.

Adam looked up at me in bewilderment, glancing from my room door back to my face. "Oh, hi Isabelle. I thought you were in your room." He responded completely ignoring my tone and posture.

"Well, I wasn't. Now, what do you want?" I responded, leaning on the wall because he was blocking the entrance to my door.

He sighed, his clear blue eyes glazing over in a shade of disappointment. " Look, Belle," Adam used the nickname he restored to my life. I grunted in response, but he carried on anyway. "Things sort of got screwed up at the end of our date. I don't let a lot of people in to know me. It's a barrier I've put up since I was a kid. So forgive me if I don't want to spill a hurtful memory from my past and lay it on the table to a girl I barely know."

_Ouch, that stung a bit._ I thought. "I put a bunch of stuff on the table too! You think my past was easy to talk about? There are still many things buried inside. But at least I offered up something!" I shouted back. This was quickly becoming a show, as a few room doors opened up to see what the entire ruckus was. "Now can you move so I can get my things out of my room? We're making a scene."

"No. I've waited all damn day to have this conversation. You kept blowing me off. So we're going to finish it." Adam ordered, his voice rising as well. I flinched slightly; this was so out of the normal from the Adam I spent time getting to know yesterday.

He seemed to notice it, and the look in his eyes sombered a bit. When he spoke again his tone was very soft. "Isabelle, we're not going to get anywhere with this. I like you. I like you _a lot._ But if you think we should call it quits now, then I guess it's the way things need to be. If we were to go out again, I can't promise you that I'll spill my life story. But I can say I'll try, and we can get to know more about each other. Give me a call with whatever you decide. But don't leave me hanging for more than a day." Then he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead and turned to walk away in the opposite direction.

I stood there, unsure of what my next move even was.

**Randy P.O.V**

John and I were all packed and ready to go in about ten minutes. Getting packed quickly was a simple, yet precious trait to inherit as a wrestler. I was pacing around the room, back and forth, back and forth. This whole Sam situation is driving me insane. I had no clue what to expect when I got home. That's what scared me the most. Hose millions of possibilities that could happen when I walked through my front door. But there was only one that scared me the most out of all of them.

"Dude? You're going to walk a hole into the floor if you keep that up." John said to me from in front of the flat screen in our room. He was playing the latest _Need for Speed_ game, and basically bombing it.

"What the hell else do you expect me to do? I'm worried!" I snapped at him, picking up my pace around the room.

"Then sit here and play a game with me. We're not leaving for another fifteen minutes. What else do you have to lose besides your dignity?" John offered. I took a seat next to him and picked up the Xbox controller.

"Fine. Wait, why would I lose my dignity?" I questioned, choosing a Bentley as my car choice.

"Because, I'm about to kick your ass in this game harder than I do in the ring." He gloated.

"Uh huh. Okay. Whatever you say John." I replied, just as the race started.

15 minutes later…..

"Ha! In your face! Four races to _zero_! What happened to my dignity?" I rubbed in his face. He ignored me, shut off the system and grabbed his suitcase.

"Are you coming or what?" John asked as he was half way out of the door. I grabbed my suitcase and followed him, reminiscing on our game because it was probably going to be the last piece of fun I was going to have in a while.

"I'm on the right track baby I was born this way." John sang. It was pure torture. All of my cd's were in my bus back home and John insisted we listen to the radio. At first, I was okay with it. But then he started singing!

"John can you shut up?" I asked. He just ignored me and carried on singing. This was miserable! Phil and JoMo were traveling together and had their phones off, so I had no one to talk to. _You can text Isabelle_, an insane part of my mind whispered to me. Should I? It seemed whenever we were around each other we were either fighting or kissing. Not that I could complain about the kissing…it was quite enjoyable. But I was still in a tough spot with her, a spot I could never seem to dig myself out of. _Eh, what the hell?_ I thought and pulled out my cell.

Me: _Hey Iz, whatcha up to?_

Izzy: _Sitting in the backseat of Mellie's car laughing hysterically. Wbu?_

Okay, so it seemed as though we were on good terms. Either that or she was in too good of a mood to be annoyed with me.

Me: _Listening to John and his beautiful vocal chords (insert sarcasm here)_

Izzy: _Haha, poor you. Too bad I'm not with you. John and I make a great duet. (Insert complete seriousness here)_

I chuckled. She's just too cute. Cute as in adorable cute. Like little girl cute. Or how you would describe an adorable puppy. Yeah, let's go with that.

Me: _Hey, you're cute. It'll make up for John's tone deafness. ; )_

What's a really bad car ride with your best friend singing terribly and your ear drums almost bursting without a little flirting?

**Isabelle's P.O.V **

Randy: _Hey, you're cute. It'll make up for John's tone deafness. ; )_

I sighed, how am I supposed to respond to that? I mean I knew exactly how I wanted to respond to it, but it wasn't appropriate for a conversation between co-workers. He was such a confusing man it was so unbelievable unless you were experienced it.

"Hey, Izzy-Belle? Are you okay back there hun?" Natalya asked from the driver's seat. "You seem a little down."

How much could I tell them? They'd probably look at me like I was the whore of the locker room. I didn't want to lose the two friends besides John and Randy that I had here.

"Yeah I'm fine Nattie-Batty, just got some guy issues." I replied subtlety.

"Guy? Ohh, this is going to be a fun car ride! What's his name? Do I know him? Is he good-looking?" Melina looked back at me from her spot in the passenger seat like someone was offering her a giant ice cream cone.

"'I'd rather not talk about it." I said shyly, a small frown etched upon my features.

"Come on Isabelle! We never get any juicy guy information anymore. The last news around the locker room was Mike and Maryse hooking up." She begged.

"No. That's okay." There was _no_ way I was opening this can of worms.

Melina opened her mouth to beg again but Natalya spoke before she could, "Mellie-Bellie leave the poor girl alone! She'll spill the info when she's ready."

"Thanks Nattie." I smiled.

"No problem. But Melina remember, if she takes too long we always find out things, _always_." She said which had me more worried than Melina's begging did.

I quickly went back to looking at my phone and sent a quick message to Randy.

Me: _Why couldn't I come with you guys? I am offended! : (_

It took him about four minutes and some bickering in the front of the car about which New Kids on the Block member was the hottest (I said Donnie) before Randy replied.

Randy: _We're going to bust my wife, see exactly what she does when I'm away._

Damn. I kiss the man and suddenly he's suspicious of what his wife is up to? What kind of marriage is that?

Me: _Damn, why the sudden feeling of suspicion?_

Randy: _Something she said this morning. Look, we're almost here. I'll see you at the arena, okay?_

I stuffed my phone back into my jeans pocket and resumed into the chatter with the other women in the car, but my mind was totally focused on what was taking place at Randy's house right now.

**Randy's P.O.V**

John parked the car a block away from my house, just so Sam didn't look outside and cover up whatever she was doing. I sat in the car for about five minutes, my heart pounding rapidly out of nervousness and fear. This was something no man should _ever_ have to do.

"We don't have to do this Randy." John read my thoughts. "We can leave now and grab a bite to eat, forget this ever happened."

"No it's something I have to do. If I don't the what if's would haunt me for the rest of my life." I replied, knowing this was true. John nodded his head and continued to look forward, knowing that I'd get out of the car when I was good and ready.

We sat in silence for another two minutes before I forced my right hand to open the car door and my feet to stand. John followed me out and we started up the back way to my house because Sam might here the front door chime go off.

There was an unfamiliar car in my drive way that just increased my suspicions. I unlocked the backdoor and John and I stepped in the house. It was silent, which was to be expected because it was the middle of Alanna's nap time. But Sam and whoever owned the mystery car out front were nowhere to be found, which wasn't expected.

"Upstairs?" John whispered, I nodded my head and started to climb the stairs. As I suspected Alanna was taking her nap, she looked so adorable all curled up I stepped into her room and kissed the top of her head, careful not to wake her up.

My room was around the corner on the left hand side. We walked quietly to the door and I pressed my head against it to hear exactly what was going on. There were some moans and a thump. I shoved the door open. I took a sharp intake of breath and John swore. "What the hell!" I shouted.

* * *

Please don't kill me for the giant cliffhanger I just left you! It was necessary because if i added the next part i'd have to add the other part after that and it'll have gotten too long.

I get at least 400 hits for this story which I am completly greatful for but a review would be nice! Even if it was so you could tell me you hate me! :)


	13. Who's the better person?

Hey Guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but my computer broke and i had this chapter 3/4 of the way finished. I lost all of it and had to start new. And it's a long chapter because i had to fit everything in. Thanks to **Criss-is Bliss**, **Viper Cena Fan**, **Lexii Loves you**, **GiGi.502**, and **MazzieRkofever** fore the awesome reviews! You guys make me so happy. Now go read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Izzy. *sad face*

* * *

Chapter 13: Caught and Rebounding

**Randy P.O.V**

Sam fell off the queen sized bed and onto the mahogany floor we had just put in a few months ago, a white sheet covering up her bare body. The blonde guy lying on my bed tried to cover himself up with one of the many pillows that scattered the area, but my attention was solely on my wife who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Oh my god!" Sam shouted out in shock.

"Nope, not even close!" I responded sarcastically. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I growled.

"Randy! It's not what it looks like!" She tried to defend. John gave a small chuckle from behind me; I had almost forgotten he was even here.

"Not what it looks like? It was exactly what it looked like Samantha!" She flinched, and I realized I was shouting. John put a hand on my shoulder to calm me, I shrugged it off, this was not the time for comfort.

"Well what the hell do you want from me Randy? Huh? We've been married four damn years and added up I've probably only spent a year total with you! You're never around! Seeing you one day just isn't enough for me!" She argued back.

"You're blaming this on me? That is some serious bullshit. Okay, maybe I do work a lot and maybe we are having some problems but that doesn't give you a right to hop into another man's arms! You signed that right away when you said 'I do'."

"I didn't say that! I sa-" I cut her off

"But you intended it and that's what matters. You didn't even try to mend anything. You just went behind my back because it was better for you! Everything is always about Sam! What about Alanna?" As if on cue a small whimper could be heard from down the hall. I turned to John, "Go grab Alanna, she has a small suitcase in her closet. Pack some clothes and her teddy bear. I'll meet you at the car." He looked as if he was going to argue, but decided against it and left the room.

"You can't take my baby!" She yelled at me.

"She's my baby too and obviously you are in no state to handle her right now. Even then as her father I can take her whenever I feel like, so shove it. I'm done with you!" And with that I turned to walk out of the room, but paused at the door and turned to face the guy sitting on my bed still in shock. It took two quick strides before I reached and punched him right on the nose. I could feel it crack under my knuckles and it left a satisfied smirk on my face when he doubled over in pain.

I headed back out the door with one last intention and it shouldn't have been a surprise when I heard the treads of Sam's steps behind me as I climbed down the stairs, but it was. She just didn't want to give up did she?

"Randy…I never meant for anything to turn out this way." Sam said to me, her voice cracking.

"Well it did, so suck it up and deal with the consequences." Maybe I was being an ass, but at the moment I really didn't care. I was hurt and I was angry and it was all because of her. So why did she deserve any pity?

In our living room, under our TV which we had hung on the wall was the mantel to our fireplace that had an array of photos on it. Most of them were of Alanna from the time she was born to her first horse ride about a month ago. But in the center of all of them there was mine and Sam's wedding photo, we looked happy and in love. A far stretch to what I was feeling now. I took it from the stand and let it slam onto the floor shattering the frame into sixty different pieces. There, I thought. My job is finished.

I turned to give Sam one last pitying glance before walking out of that house for good.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

John was making funny faces at Alanna when I reached the car. I had calmed down enough on my walk to the car to make myself presentable to her. She was three and didn't need to know the troubles her parents were currently going through.

"Hi Daddy!" Alanna greeted me with a giggle.

"Hi baby girl." I replied, leaning back to kiss her on the forehead. John started the car and we were on our way to the arena. Aside from backseat commentary from Alanna it was a quiet ride. I was still pretty tense and needed a place to put Alanna for mine and John's match tonight.

"Hey, who should I leave her with later? Phil's on Smack down and JoMo's out with that injury. Maybe Nat-" John cut me off.

"Seriously? Out of all the things you can't figure out it's that?" With one hand on the wheel he dug into the pocket of his faded blue jeans, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey little sister. Are you at the arena yet….okay….hey Randy needs a favor….how are you with kids? Alright see you in ten minutes. Bye." He pressed end and shot me a look. "Problem solved."

"Impressive." I agreed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Due to some heavy traffic we arrived at the arena much later than expected. About fifteen minutes before our match to be exact, which highly upset our bosses backstage, and added to the pile of shit I was dealing with. I readied for my match faster than I had ever needed to before, and ran over exactly how the match was going to run with John. However there was one important thing missing in this whole situation.

"Orton, Cena head to gorilla position." A backstage executive told us. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I thought she said she'd be here! Where the hell is she?" I asked John, standing up and stretching a bit to loosen my muscles before the match.

"I don't know! Her match ended a half hour ago!" He replied pacing, trying to come up with a new idea. "I'm going to kill her!"

"You're not the only one." I grumbled. "Let's just go find Nattie real quick. She'll watch her."

I picked up Alanna's sleeping form and left the locker room. There was no sign of Natalya anywhere and I was running out of ideas.

"Come on Randy, we have no choice but to take her out there and set her in a chair. Our match starts in two minutes and we're not at gorilla." John said. I had no choice but to agree. We walked to gorilla, waiting for John's music to hit first and receiving weird stares from the staff in the back. "Yeah…she's so dead," John mumbled to himself.

"There you guys are!" A female voice called from behind us. Isabelle stood there, her arms crossed in exasperation. She was still in her ring gear and I could help but notice that her right hand was wrapped in gauze.

"Where the hell were you?" Randy asked practically shoving Alanna into her arms.

"I had to have my wrist wrapped, Brie Bella sprained it when she messed up her throw. "She explained, rocking Alanna back and forth.

"Cena, get out to the ring now!" Bill the main man (as we like to call him) shouted. John jumped in surprise and ran through the curtains. The cheers of the fans were deafening.

"She'll wake up soon, just try and keep her calm until I get back." I told Izzy. She nodded. I took my place at gorilla and Alanna and Izzy walked the other direction.

Isabelle's P.O.V

My wrist hurt like hell, and it didn't help that I was carrying a thirty pound three year old in my arms. I had to admit though she was completely adorable.

"Hey Belle." Adam greeted as I walked toward my locker room that is shared with the girls.

"Hey Adam." I greeted back, he nodded and we kept walking our separate ways, until I remembered what we had talked about earlier that day. "Adam!" I called back. He turned around, only a few feet away and raised his eyebrows in question. "Call me later, okay?" I asked. His face lit up, smiling he nodded his head once again and continued down the hall.

Alanna squirmed in my arms, a sure sign that she was going to wake up, and by the moment walked through the locker room she was looking up at me in wonderment.

"Hi, Cutie Pie." I greeted her, brushing back a strand of blonde hair that was stuck to her cheek. I set her down on the floor and took a seat on the couch in the locker room. Still, she stared at me.

"Daddy?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Daddy's wrestling." I told her pointing to the TV monitor where Randy was in position to deliver the RKO. She glanced, and after a moment climbed onto the couch to sit next to me.

"Who you?" Alanna asked, looking at me in wonderment with eyes the exact same shade of blue as her father.

"Isabelle. But you can call me Izzy. It's probably a little easier for you to say." I smiled.

"Izwabel?"She tried out. I chuckled and nodded at her. She's just too adorable. "I like you."

"I like you too." I responded. God my wrist hurts, I thought.

We sat in silence for a while, maybe two minutes, but it seemed like a long time when the only noises that could be heard were of the television and people outside the locker room. Weren't toddlers supposed to be very active?

"You have pretty hair." Alanna suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and saw her playing with the loose curls hanging down my back. "Can I pway with it?"

"Of course." I slid onto the floor and she moved behind me tangling her hands in the mass of dark brown curls.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Randy and John showed up a couple of minutes later, but Alanna and I were too busy in the middle of a laughing fit to notice. Somewhere during her playing my hair she tangled her hands in it and we couldn't get loose no matter how we tried (which wasn't hard because we were too busy laughing about the whole thing)

"What on earth are you two doing?" John asked, Alanna and I looked up at him and started laughing all over again.

"We're stuck." I said in between giggles. Randy just shook his head at us a small but grim smile on his lips. It made me frown a bit and definitely had me curious about this whole situation. Why was Alanna here anyway?

Eventually we got untangled, and luckily my hair was still attached to my head. The guys took Alanna back to their locker room and I went to shower. All of us were hungry, so we ended up all taking John's car to McDonalds. Not the healthiest place in the world, but it was a Thursday and eleven forty-five at night. Food had better come fast, easy, and unhealthy at this time. Alanna and I both got Happy Meals and were so excited when we opened our boxes and pulled out matching My Little Ponies.

Sadly, all fun and happy things usually come to an end. This was definitely one of those times. We got back to the hotel and grabbed all of our stuff to bring upstairs. Subconsciously I grabbed my duffle bag with my right hand, which pulled my wrist back and would most likely make my sprain worse. But that wasn't the worst thing to go wrong. The hotel didn't have a room booked for John and Randy so they had to down grade from the two bed suite they originally booked to a small one bed suite that had a lumpy couch as a substitute for the other bed. Then Natalya and Melina wouldn't pick up their phones and I had no other way into my room, so I had to down grade with the boys and share a room with them because the hotel was out. John left me and Randy with the bags and went out to buy an air mattress to make room for the four of us.

"You know, this has to be really high on my list of worst freaking days ever." Randy stated as he plopped down on the green colored couch. It had been settled that Alanna and I were going to share the bed that she was currently asleep on and Randy was going to get the couch, leaving John with the air mattress he had yet to come back with.

"Why? What happened besides our hotel screw up?" I asked sitting down next to him, the creak of the springs was a sure sign that Randy's back was going to be hell tomorrow.

"My wife," He said bitterly. "She's what happened." I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"What did she do?" I pried. Honestly, I was really curious about what happened. He's looked tense all night and he had Alanna with him which was not normal at all.

He sighed, and looked up at me with those wonderful blue eyes. It was one of his best qualities. "You won't say anything about it to anyone?"

"Of course not!" I replied. "What do you take me for?"

"Nothing, it was just a question." He mumbled. "Anyway, my wife was acting a little off lately. So John and I went to my house to investigate and caught her having an affair."

"Damn…" I responded. And she accused us of having an affair when she was the one fooling around the whole time.

"Yeah, so we got into this major fight, I broke our wedding picture, and took Alanna." Randy continued. "You're a woman, right?"

"Well the last time I checked." I responded back sarcastically.

"No, I meant it as...you understand how a woman thinks right?" He asked. I opened my mouth with another sarcastic remark, but he cut me off before I could even start. "That's not better. Why do you think she did this? Ruined our marriage and life together just for some guy when we've had so many years of history behind us. You'd probably understand her more than I do."

It took a moment before I responded with what I felt was a reasonable answer. "I'm not Sam, so I don't know exactly how her mind works. I will say this though, she probably felt neglected." He opened his mouth with a response, but I continued. "Let me finish, you guys don't have a typical marriage. You don't work a nine to five job and bring home bacon like the typical Americans. She doesn't get to kiss you every day before work. She wanted a consistent man in her life and face it Randy you're not that. However, with that being said she should have known what she was signing for before you guys even got married."

"Oh she did." Randy agreed. "But how come she didn't talk to me about it?"

"I don't know. Like I said I'm not her. Personally I think it was a cheap move. There were a lot of things she could have done instead of hopping right into bed with some other guy."

"Yeah well, you're a better person than her so it's no surprise. Do you…do you think we're just as bad as them? We've kissed, more than once so it isn't considered accidental." He wondered.

"That depends on how you look at it. We've kissed twice, but we both look back on it now and know it wasn't right. She knew what she was doing and continued to do it." I answered. Randy just stared at me, like he really couldn't comprehend what I was saying.

I opened my mouth to explain it again, but he took his hand and brushed one of my many curls out of my face and my words were caught in my throat. He leaned closer to me and tilted his head. But before our lips could meet I pulled back and looked at him with a somber glance.

"Look Randy, I know you're hurting right now. But I refuse to be your rebound girl. That's not who I am."

He sighed and nodded his head. "My life is really fucked up now." He grumbled and leaned back into the couch. I had no words of comfort for him at that moment, so I leaned my head on his right shoulder and we sat there like that until John came back with his air mattress.

Unbeknownst to me though, my phone was on the bedside table blinking with four missed calls from Adam.

* * *

Well there it is! I really hope you guys enjoyed ity because i tried to make it emotional and realistic and i don;t know how well i did that. I promise my next chapter won't take as long to update. Please R & R! till next time,

Cassi

***Gives Randy cookies to all who review.***


	14. Mommy dearest, awkward

So...I'm sorry this took so long, I know my plot I just had to figure out a way to put it in. However it's here and even though it's not my best work I think it fulfills what it needed to. So, Randy Orton cookies to my faithful reviewers **Criss-Is-Bliss**, **GiGi.501**, **Viper Cena Fan**, and **MazzieRKOForever**. You guys are soo awesome and need to get some stories up so can review you guys like you do me! On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 14:Awkward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Isabelle, but if Randy Orton wanted to donate himself...**

**Izzy's P.O.V**

"New message number 4 …." My phone started to speak. "Hey Isabelle, it's Adam. Look, you told me to call you and I did, but you're not picking up the phone. You're kinda sending me mixed signals. Call me, okay?"_Shiiiittt_, I groaned to myself. This was just perfect. Absolutely wonderful! (Insert sarcasm here) I dialed his number, but all it did was ring and I didn't want to leave a voicemail, hopefully he'd seen I called and would ring me back.

John had taken Alanna downstairs for breakfast about ten minutes ago because she was up and hyper really early. Randy was still sleeping on the couch and I didn't have a doubt in my mind that his back would be in quite a lot of pain later. I'd just gotten out of the shower when I'd pick up my phone, and well….the rest is history.

My phone vibrated, and I quickly picked it up not expecting Adam to have called back that fast. "Hey!" I cheerfully answered.

"Isabelle? Honey its Mom." My mother replied. My mother, the one person I could hardly stand to hear from.

"Oh….Mom. Hey…" I said, unsure of exactly what tone to use, or what mood she was in. You never know with her.

"What are you doing? Never mind that isn't important, are you coming to your grandfather's funeral?" She got straight to the point.

"I didn't know Grandma was having one. When is it?" I was distinctly aware of Randy getting up across the room.

"Sunday, you better be there. Isabelle if you aren't…" She left the tone of a threat hanging from the end and I had to bite back my tart response.

"Okay, Mother. I'll be there. But it isn't for the sake of your embarrassment; it's for my love of my grandfather. Do me a favor and don't call me." I pressed End, not really caring for whatever she had to say after that. I felt my eyes brim with tears, angry that my mom had to open that particular can of worms right now.

"Problem, Romano?" Randy asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes still clouded with the latest traces of sleepiness. Even in this state of sadness I couldn't deny he was attractive. But that wasn't the important thing.

"My mom, being her normal bitchy self…" I mumbled, swiping at the tears I refused to let fall. He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to continue. "You know how my grandfather died right?" He nodded, the memory flashing through both of our minds. "His funeral is Sunday, and my mom is forcing me to go (even though I was going to go anyway), just to save her the embarrassment. I need to be there so she doesn't look like the bad mom. She'll be the good mom, with the daughter that strayed away from her path."

"Strayed away?" Randy questioned, he reached over to the bedside table and handed me a tissue.

"Yeah, I was Isabelle the smart one. The one with the dad who ran away from responsibility when she was only eleven. The one with the mom who stopped caring. The one who followed in her dad's footsteps and disappointed her mother. She was pissed when I quit college to become a wrestler. Called me a whore when I got into the Diva Search contest…" I looked up at him. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Because I'm an ear that'll listen?" He asked. I opened my mouth to continue but John and Alanna chose that particular second to burst through the door.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled and tackled Randy into a hug. John chuckled, setting down a bag which smelled like breakfast on a table. He looked over at me and frowned, but I shook my head. It wasn't the time.

"So what's the plan for today?" John asked flopping down on the bed next to Randy. "It's the first of our two days off this week." This was true, we had off today (Friday) and off Sunday (which was how I could go to the funeral).

"I'm probably going to find Adam. We need to talk and now I've got a full day's time to do it." I announced, watching Randy shake his head slightly in disappointment.

"I'm….gonna call my lawyer, officially file for divorce and figure out a couple other things to do with this failed relationship." He grumbled, patting Alanna's head as she played with her bear on the plush carpet of this hotel innocently.

"Okay. Well I'm going to call Rileigh, just to see how she's doing." John said.

"Ahhhh…..well tell her I said hello." I winked at him; he threw a pillow at me.

"I know what you're thinking Isabelle. We're just friends." He defended himself.

"Uh huh, and Santa Claus is real."

"Huh? Santa's real. He always gives me pwesents." Alanna stated. Randy, John, and I shared a look before bursting out into laughter.

~.~.~.~.~

I had no clue what room Adam was staying in, so my next best bet was to check the hotel cafeteria. I pushed the 'ground' button in the elevator and casually leaned against the wall waiting for my stop. It went down a floor, before opening to let someone else in.

Much to my luck, Adam stood there, looking quite good looking in a button down and some faded blue jeans. His face mirrored the shock that was no doubt etched all over my face.

"Fancy meeting you here." He smirked. I smirked back and resumed my position of leaning against the wall.

"You haven't returned my calls." Adam stated, leaning against the opposite wall.

"You haven't returned mine either." I said just as casually.

"You called?" He reached into his pockets, pulling out his phone. "Shit, dead battery. I swore I charged this thing yesterday. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I nodded my head, unsure of what to really say. Do I just dive in and explain why I didn't answer or do I wait for him to ask? If he did, what was my cover up story going to be anyway? I can't just tell him about the whole Randy situation.

"So….I called you yesterday and you didn't pick up." He tried to start the conversation.

"Yeah I know…..John, Randy, and I got caught up in something important." Hopefully he'd leave it at that….

"Oh…okay. What happened to your wrist?"

Yes! Score for Isabelle! "Brie Bella sprained it because she messed up her throw, now I'm stuck doing a promo for Raw." I answered. The elevator opened again and we stepped out onto the ground floor.

"So where are you headed?" Adam asked, hands stuffed into his pockets and looking nervous.

"Actually I was going to look for you, but I found you so nowhere I guess."

"Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" He asked.

"Sure." I beamed up at him, he held out a hand; wordlessly asking for mine. I slipped it in and we headed to get coffee.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wait, so you actually dropped your pants in the middle of gym class? That's hilarious!" I giggled as Adam told his story. We were sitting at a corner table in Starbuck's sipping Frappuccino's and comparing embarrassing stories from when we were younger.

"It really isn't! I didn't go to a big school but we had a rather large gym class, so everyone got to see my Spiderman boxers. I was fifteen!" He defended, which only made me laugh harder.

"I'm…sorry…but that...was...good." I managed to get out between laughs. He sat there smiling at me, and after I recovered from my laughing fit I smiled back.

"I'm glad we got to hang out again." Adam said, twirling the straw in his coffee cup around.

"Me too." I replied back, and honestly I was. He was a funny, caring, attractive man and besides his problem with opening up there wasn't anything I disliked about him. Given proper time, there was a decent chance of me falling for him.

"You're different, good different." He explained, and reached a hand over to brush a curl from my face. As Adam's hand was pulling back his thumb brushed the side of my mouth. Blue eyes met brown before his drifted closed and leaned in to kiss me. Did I even want him to kiss me? Things were moving pretty fast, but one measly kiss never hurt anyone. Would that make things official between us? Whatever, I wasn't going to analyze this. His lips were soft and warm and they brushed over mine tenderly. Being this close I could smell the cologne he was wearing, and it was quite delicious. Butterflies shot through my belly, it was quite a content moment probably not even ten seconds long but it felt like eternity.

Too bad every good thing that happens in my life gets interrupted. This was definitely the case now as I heard Alanna cry out.

"Iswabel!" Her sweet voice broke me out of my Adam trance. I looked up to see Randy, John, and Alanna standing in line to order, but they weren't checking out the menu their eyes were glued on Adam and I. John had one eyebrow raised and a look of shock on his face, Randy's eyes were glazed over and I couldn't decipher exactly what that look meant.

"Hi Alanna." I greeted, waving my hand at her. She waved back before turning back to john and Randy breaking them out of whatever moment they were having.

"So….this suddenly got awkward." Adam joked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes…quite awkward." I nodded, glancing back at the boys who were talking now, most likely about me because they kept looking at us. Right…..awkward.

"Little sister!" John chanted as he walked over to our table. " I heard Starbuck's came out with a new Brazilian brand of coffee. And you know how I am about my coffee; I never expected to see you guys here!" He had a smirk on his face; one I knew was just to embarrass me. " I thought you weren't talking?"

"We are John, or else we wouldn't be here right now." I said through my teeth, an edge in my voice I hoped was screaming 'Get the hell out of here!' "But Adam and I were just leaving, so I'm sorry you caught us late. Maybe we all could have sat around and chatted. So tragic…come on Adam, let's go see what Jay's up to." I rose out of my chair and grabbed my purse, Adam stood up to a look of disbelief over the situation written on his face. He nodded his head at John in greeting and followed me towards the door.

"Bye Iswabel!" Alanna said as we walked past her and Randy (who still had that look on his face.).

"Bye cutie. I'll see you later. Bye guys, I'll _definitely_ see you later." I growled the last part. John waved, smirking in satisfaction.

* * *

That's it folks. Thank you for coming...for now.I 'm really working on having the next major part of this story done (which is in the next chater) before school starts (a little over two weeks). You will definitely not want to miss this one!,

Cassi

**Randy**: Review this woman! Review!

**Me**: Pretty please? *puts on irresistable puppy face*


	15. Boyfriends and favors

Hello Everyone! I'm back! Here's youtr new chapter. i'm going to fore warn you that this isn't really that interesting. It's a filler chapter for the next one which is really going to blow your mind! I'm telling you stay tune. Don't give up on me!

Big thanks to **Viper Cena Fan**, **Criss-Is-Bliss**, and **Elle Enein** for reviewing. They put great big smiles on my face!

**Disclaimer**: I own nada. Except Isabelle, who is one awesome chick.

* * *

"I am so sorry Adam. God, they are so embarrassing!" I told him as we made our way back to the hotel. I was gripping his hand pretty tightly and practically dragging him but I just couldn't help it, John and Randy were such assholes it was unbelievable!

"Relax, Isabelle! Damn you have a death grip." He said as he tugged his hand out of mine. We reached the front of the hotel. I crossed my hands over my chest and huffed. "It's not that bad. He was just being protective….what did Randy do to piss you off?"

"He…nothing never mind. John is...is…ugh I can't find the way to properly insult him right now."

Adam chuckled and rubbed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to get me to calm down. It worked…but only slightly. "You're such a brain. Properly insult him?" I smiled slightly and punched his arm.

"I'm sor-"He cut me off.

"If you apologize one more time I'm going to embarrass you." Adam fake threated. "It's fine." And as if to prove his point he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the mouth. I smiled up at him, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Okay. It's fine." I whispered.

"Good. Now as much as I'd love to stay here and spend the day with my fabulous girlfriend my best friend is probably wondering where the hell I am, I should head back to my room." He stated, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Girlfriend?" I questioned. "When did I become your girlfriend?"

"Um….now I guess? If you want the position." He winked.

I bit my lip in thought. "Yeah, okay. Tell your fan girls to back off. You're my property now." I reached up and kissed him once more before walking through the doors of the hotel. An embarrassing situation turned into something pretty awesome, and even though my mood was lifted that didn't mean I wasn't going to chew the crap out of John the minute he walked in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Randy's P.O.V

Was I granted the right to be pissed off about a girl who wasn't my girlfriend kissing another guy? He's not a bad guy necessarily, but he isn't exactly my favorite person. Isabelle's a smart woman she wouldn't let a guy take advantage of her in the slightest, but that didn't change the fact that the squirt had grown on me. Not exactly in the way she had grown on John, I had kissed her a few too many times for that, but I cared about her. We were friends, and it took a very long journey to get there. I regret being so much of an ass before, but we wouldn't be the way we were today if things hadn't gone down that way.

"Hey Randy? Have you come up with a plan for what you are going to do with Alanna?" John asked taking another huge sip from his large cup of Brazilian coffee. The dude seriously has an addiction, lucky for the both of us he doesn't get super hyper with all the caffeine coursing through his body, I'd never be able to sleep with him jumping around our hotel room for all hours of the night.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take her back with me on our day off and drop her off with my parents. They'll be able to handle her until I get this crap with Sam settled." I answered taking a sip of my own brew. John convinced me to try Brazilian coffee, it wasn't bad but I don't think I was going to become addicted like John was. He must've been slammed onto the mat one too many times.

"That's good; all this road travel isn't good for a toddler." He said running a hand over Alanna's head.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, what do you think of Izzy's new boyfriend?" I was curious; if John didn't approve of her relationship it'll be a lot harder for her to have one. She wouldn't want to disappoint John; they were really close like that.

"Who, Copeland?" He replied with a question.

"Of course Copeland! Unless she has another boyfriend hiding somewhere in her suitcase!" I said sarcastically. Yup, this man had definitely hit the mat.

"Damn…no need to be an ass about it. Adam's a decent dude, he's never done anything to me to make him dislike him. Izzy's a big girl, she can handle herself. But the next time I see him I'm going to make sure he knows the consequences of hurting her. I'm not scared of getting suspended, in fact the time off would be great." John said. I nodded my head in understanding, knowing John wouldn't be the only one giving Adam a talk. Isabelle's a part of my life now, and I'll sure as hell protect her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Isabelle P.O.V

I was lying on my bed just thinking. Part of me was ecstatic, I officially had a kind, caring,….and very hot boyfriend. It wasn't a bad thing either that he was a very decent kisser. But the other part of me was dreading Sunday. Seeing a bunch of people I didn't particularly like during a time that was hard for me to go through isn't my idea of a good time. I'm a very independent person, but this is just something I really didn't want to go through alone. Maybe Randy would go with me…..But a part of me didn't feel right asking. He was going through such a huge drama with his wife I didn't want to add my problems on top of it.

"Isabellllleeee!" John sang as he, Randy, and Alanna burst through the door. "How's my favorite little sister?"

"I'm your only little sister!" I called back. He grinned and flopped down on the air mattress he had yet to deflate. Alanna mimicked him and flopped down by his side. Randy shook his head in amusement and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up and scooted closer to them, taking a seat next to Randy. We were sitting pretty close, shoulders touching to be exact, and it didn't bother me in the least bit. "John Cena! I am sooo pissed off at you!"

"What did I do? How can you be mad at a face like this?" He said putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Easy, I don't find you the least bit adorable!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Seriously though, what the hell John? Why would you embarrass me like that?"

"I was just messing with ya! It wasn't even bad! You're just over reacting Isabelle." John defended himself.

"I'm not! You couldn't just stay in line or wave or something?"

"I was being friendly. I know the dude, for crying out loud! You're acting like I told him embarrassing stories about you or that photo from the party a couple months ago! You are probably the only person in the whole damn world who would be upset about this! Was he mad? Cuz when we walked in Barbie was telling us how you and Adam were making out in front of the hotel." John stated, hands resting on his lap. Randy and Alanna were glancing between the both of us quite amused by the situation.

"Wait hold on! What photo?" Randy asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Leave it to her to start the gossip like she always does. No he wasn't mad. And yes we're dating. But that's not the point! You-" John cut me off.

"Izzy's got a boyfriend! Izzy's got a boyfriend!" He started to chant. He picked up Alanna and swung her around making her giggle.

"You're being immature!" I scolded him, but he was clearly not paying attention to me as he continued to chant and swing around the toddler. Randy started laughing. Since John wasn't paying attention it was the perfect opportunity to ask Randy for the favor.

"Hey Randy?" I began, he tore his look away from John and met my eyes. "I need a favor. You can say no if you want to, that's perfectly fine. But I was just wondering…."

* * *

Please don't hate me for that cliff hanger! I bet all of you have your pitchforks out and are trying to find my address to kill me.

_Review_ please, even if it's to yell at me and ask for my address so you can strangle me for this chapter! =)

Till next time(that you are all going to be like OMFG) , Cassi


	16. The man who isnt my boyfriend

So...you guys probably hate me. And you have every reason too! I just started back in school and my schedule is awful, and I've had this chapter done for quite a while but I recently moved (and fell down the stairs and bruised my elbow bone) and we don't have internet. So now I'm at the public library uploading this for you wondeful people!

Thanks for the reviews Criss-Is-Bliss, Viper Cena Fan, and Elle Enien ( Ithink you are the sweetest person ever! Thank you so much for the review, it made me smile!)

* * *

Chapter 16: The man that wasn't my boyfriend

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Flight 471 to Newark, New Jersey is now landing. Please buckle your seat belts." The pilot announced over the fuzzy sounding intercom. I clicked my belt in place and took a deep breath, man I _hate_ flying. The similar sound of a belt clicking into the slot echoed on my right side, causing me to look up at the person.

"You would think in this business you'd be used to flying by now." Randy commented, his blue eyes shining in amusement.

"Haha, very funny Randy." I replied back, shutting my eyes tight as I felt the first of many bumps to come.

"Why yes I am, that was my backup plan if wrestling didn't work out." He said, I felt his left hand grip my right and his thumb brush over my knuckles. I sighed. "Better?" He mumbled, or maybe he did say it pretty loud; but in between the quenching fear in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach my brain wasn't working all that well.

The bumps slowly subsided and pretty soon people were unbuckling themselves and standing up to stretch. I opened my eyes and took another deep breath, thank god I didn't have to fly for another two days, I didn't know how much more plane I could take. We grabbed our luggage and headed toward the parking lot.

"Where is the nearest rental? Do you have the number for a taxi around here?" Randy asked. He took my suitcase from my hand and rolled it alongside his.

"Yeah….that won't be necessary." I responded scanning the parking lot until my eyes latched onto my prize. "Found it!" I sprinted as fast as I could in a pair of four inch heels (they went with the outfit) to the car parked in the last spot of the third row.

"What the hell is this?" Randy asked when he reached me.

"My truck! I looovvvee it!" I said running a hand over it. I had a black 2005 Kia Sorento, and it was my baby!

"It's….not what I would have expected from you." He admitted after a minute.

"Yeah well, I like to be unexpected. And it is me; you obviously don't know me that well." I winked at him. It was teasing. Nothing more, nothing less. We had to make this trip somewhat humorous.

"Yeah well maybe this weekend will change that." He replied, tossing our suitcases into the trunk when I opened it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So this is where Ms. Isabelle Romano lives." Randy announced as we walked into my apartment. There was a two seated beige couch completely visible once you enter and a brown coffee table in front of the couch. The floor was wooden, but there was a white carpet under the couch and table that stretched to under the flat screen TV.

"Yup, this is home. It's not much, but I'm hardly ever here so it does its duty." I replied walking into the small kitchen and pulling out two bottles of water from the fridge. I walked back to the living room and tossed him a bottle. "So, what do you want to do tonight? I can show you around town, but to be honest looking at some of the old people I know isn't exactly how I want to spend my Saturday night. I know that sounds like it sucks. I mean I get you to come with me and don't even show you a decent time."

"Relax Isabelle its fine. Coming with you was a way to escape from my problems, so anything we do is going to be a decent time for me." He answered taking a seat on the couch.

"How about we order pizza and watch a movie or something?" I offered.

"No chick flicks. Promise me no chick flicks Isabelle!" Randy said, pointing a finger in my direction playfully.

"Of course not, we're watching something so scary it'll have you cuddling a pillow and begging for your mother."

"I think that'll be you. You are the girl after all."

"That has to be one of the most sexist things I've ever heard. _Ever!"_ I informed him, arms crossed over my chest, voice in a huff.

"What's wrong Sweetheart? Can't handle the truth?" He asked.

"We'll see whose pride is lowered by the end of the night." I stated, and pulled out my cell phone to call the closest movie store in town.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"No…no what are you doing? Are you stupid the ghost holding the knife is in there!" I yelled at the screen clutching a small square red pillow to my chest.

"See, what did she tell ya! Now you are running for your….why the hell would you hide in the bathroom?" Randy shouted, clutching his own little pillow to him.

"He gonna kill you bitch!" I yelled. "Oh I can't watch." I buried my face into the pillow until all the screaming was over. It wasn't long before I looked up and saw the credits starting to run.

"That has to be one of the most creepiest, stupid movies I've seen in my life." Randy announced as he set the pillow down next to him and got up to turn the DVD player off.

"You were cuddling with your pillow Orton." I told him, sticking my tongue out like a little kid.

"And you were cuddling with _your_ pillow Romano." He came and took his seat back, smiling at me in a way that just lighted up his eyes.

"That wasn't cuddling, that was holding it in a comfortable and relaxing position." I defended.

"Uh huh suurree." Randy grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box on the table and took a big chunk out of it. "This is some damn good pizza."

"Of course it is. I ordered it. You're a guest; I was trying to impress you." I grabbed one for myself.

"No you weren't!" He disagreed, finishing off his slice on the third bite.

"Yeah…no I wasn't. Not at all. Why should I want too? Cuz you're Mr. Randy Orton who has girls screaming worldwide. Nope, you're not worthy of my affection." I winked and took a bite out of my slice.

"I doubt it. It was probably hell restraining yourself from me when we first met. I was just sooo dreamy after all." He said arrogantly.

I scoffed. "Bullshit." Even though he wasn't fully wrong.

"Really? Are you sure about that one?" And as if to prove his point he leaned in really close, only a breath away, his blue eyes and smell fogging up my thought process. I opened up my mouth to say something but no sound would leave my throat. He brought up his left thumb and brushed it against the corner of my mouth. I sucked in my breath, my gaze never leaving his. "You have pizza sauce on your face." Randy smirked and pulled away from me.

My face burned in embarrassment. How could I have gotten caught up in that anyway? "Yeah that tends to happen." I smirked back. _Don't let him see it affected you Isabelle_, I told myself.

"Of course." He agreed but that smirk never left his face.

"Well….I'm going to bed." I announced, standing up and stretching, revealing a good four inches of flat stomach I made sure Randy could see. Hey if he could be a tease why couldn't I?

The answer to that came as I crawled into bed and went to set my alarm for tomorrow.

_1 new message from Adam._

I quickly clicked the open button, remembering I hadn't called him when I had landed like I said I would.

Adam: _Hey gorgeous! So I take it your pretty busy with all you had to do. I miss you bunches and we've only been dating for 2 days. ; ) Give me a call when you can._

I sighed, right busy. Busy hanging out with Randy Orton, the man who wasn't my boyfriend.

* * *

So yeah, pretty short. But Isabelle's grandfathers funeral is next chapter. That's a big one and I would have made it into one long chapter but I wanted to let you guys have this and know what's going on with me. I already have 3 pages of teh next one done. Its a big one guys.

Please leave me a review, I love hearing all the feedback!

Till Next Time, Cassi


	17. Family Reunions of Disaster

Happy Halloween!

Hello Darlings! Okay so I'm still without home internet but that is working to being fixed. Anyway, this is a pretty big one. Not only is it the longest chapter I've written for this story, it also carries alot of emotion and a huge cliffhanger at the bottom. Thanks to my lovely Reviewers **Elle Enien**, **Cris-Is-Bliss**, and **Viper Cena Fan**. Whenever you review it makes me smile :) So thank you.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Me owning the WWE or Randy Orton? Ha, thats funny. No...

Chapter 17: A Family Reunion of Disaster.

My alarm woke me at 8:45 in the morning, and I wanted nothing more than to throw it against the wall. If there was one thing I was dreading it was my grandfather's funeral. Not just because I had to bury the closest person to me, but because besides Grandma, I hated the rest of my family. I pulled myself out of bed and dragged to the living room. Randy was knocked out on the pull out bed; he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue checkered boxers (which were quite nice to look at, boyfriend or not Randy Orton has one of the best bodies I've ever seen on a man) that were plainly visible because he decided to kick the blanket off himself in the middle of the night.

"Randy, wake up!" I nudged his arm. The man didn't move. "Randy, come on!" I shook him again. No result. I sighed, and stalked over to the kitchen going into the freezer and pulling out the ice tray. Taking two ice cubes I laid them on his back hoping the cold would jolt him awake. Nothing. _What the hell?_ I wanted to shout. I leaned over his body and gripped his nose shut, this had to wake him up, Randy snored like crazy.

It only took a few seconds before he was sitting up in bed coughing. "What the hell Isabelle?" Randy yelled.

"Wake the hell up! You sleep like the dead." I yelled back. "We leave in an hour and a half, I'm going to shower, you can grab one afterwards then we can figure out what we're doing for breakfast."

He grumbled something I couldn't quite understand before I left the room to prepare for the day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I decided on a simple black skirt that stopped right before the knees, a white button up, and a black leather jacket. My black heels were in my hall closet, but I'd put them on later. No sense in straining my feet this early.

The smell of food is what had me rushing to the kitchen. If there was one thing I missed about being home instead of the road it was home cooking (And someone who was doing it for me). Randy stood there, frying pan in hand and in nothing but a pair of track shorts. I leaned against the doorway and took in this glorious sight.

"Good morning honey, what's for breakfast?" I said in a southern accent. He looked over at me surprised before giving me his famous smirk and flipping me the middle finger.

"Pancakes, and you're going to eat it." Randy stated and to prove his point, flipping one onto a plate next to him.

"I wasn't aware I had pancake mix."

"You didn't. But you had flour, and some water, and an egg. That's all it really takes." He replied.

"Wow, a man that can cook. You've officially surprised me Mr. Orton. " I said.

"Well as if to quote you from yesterday," He raised his voice into a nasally tone "Well obviously there is a lot you don't know about me."

"I don't sound like that." I disagreed, and took two pancakes off the plate. There was syrup in the cabinet, and as I walked past Randy to get to it, he swatted my butt lightly with the spatula. I couldn't help but jump slightly in surprise.

"Hey! That is not what we use kitchen utensils for mister!" I scolded him.

"I'm sorry mommy." He replied, a full smile taking the place of his smirk as he plopped down at my small kitchen table with his own plate.

"You better be!" I took my seat in front of Randy and started to pour the syrup on my pancakes.

"I am….oh wait my mommy told me to never tell lies." He said, I smacked his arm and passed him the syrup. "So what's today's plan?"

"We have to be at the funeral itself in two hours, and then my family is having like a gathering barbeque thing in his honor. It'll be like 6 when we get back here. Probably later because of the drive." I explained. "It's gonna be a long day."

"Yeah, well I'll be here to help you through it." He said, and I couldn't help but smile softly. Randy truly was a decent guy, he just had his moments. But everyone does. It was like a whole 180° from what I thought of him earlier. It also made me really loathe his wife. How could she do this to someone like him?

"So have you heard from Sam?" I asked.

Randy shook his head. "No, and I really don't want to. Sure we need to settle this but right now I just want to the time to think."

"Are you definitely filing for divorce?"

Randy pondered this thought for a moment, and it was enough time for the both of us to finish breakfast. I took our plates and turned on the faucet as he said, "Yeah. I don't really like the idea. I mean my biggest issue is how it's going to affect Alanna. Sam and I are done, completely. But changing around Alanna's whole environment isn't exactly the greatest thing. She's three, it's going to really mess with her."

"It doesn't really have to change that much. I hardly think Sam neglected her, and she is her mother so you can keep her weekday schedule the same and when you get home from work you can just take Alanna to your place and drop her off when you have to leave again." I suggested. He simple shrugged his shoulders and sat there for another minute.

"I'm going to shower and get ready." He announced, and pushed his chair back; heading in the direction of the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey mom." I greeted on the phone, not much enthusiasm in my voice.

"Isabelle." She replied, our greetings had stopped when I was thirteen. "Where are you?"

"Home, I'm leaving soon. I just wanted to let you know I was still coming." I said.

"I would have figured that out when you got here." Was her response.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever mom. I'll see you soon." The end button was quickly pressed and I sighed in frustration.

"Your day hasn't started out the way you planned, eh?" Randy asked as he walked into the living room. He was wearing a white button down and a loose black tie with loose black slacks. The outfit really clung to his muscles. It was very very very attracti- Okay Isabelle, you can quit checking out Randy now.

"It started out well actually. Then I got on the phone with the Wicked Bitch of the West."

Randy chuckled, "Harsh words Isabelle. Hey, did anyone ever just call you Belle? You look like a Belle."

I raised my eyebrows. Seriously! How do two different guys come up with the same conclusion? Adam and Randy are going to be the death of me I swear. "My grandfather did, it's all he ever called me actually. He must have called me Isabelle maybe twice in my entire life."

"Oh…wow, I mean if it's uncomfortable for me to call you Belle I'll stick to Izzy."He offered.

"No… its fine. Really, I just have to get used to the fact that he's gone. It's not easy and today is just gonna be awful but I'll get through it. I have to." I mumbled feeling tears burning behind my eyes, just wanting to pour out. Randy plopped down next to me and rubbed my back.

"It's going to be okay Belle." He soothed, and I just lost it. Tears started pouring down my cheeks and there was absolutely nothing I could about it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I shifted the gear stick one last time to make sure the car was parked then turned off the ignition.

"Are you ready to do this?" Randy asked me from the passenger's seat.

"Does that even matter?" I replied before opening the door. I was standing outside the chapel I used to come to all the time as a little girl. The place had to be about 400 years old. It was made of cobblestone from top to bottom and had statues of angels out in front. It was hard to believe it was only five years ago my grandparents were renewing their vows on their 50th anniversary. I was the maid of honor. My aunt Aida was standing outside having a conversation with my uncle Ray. As Randy and I made our way closer to the few steps we would have to climb in order to get inside they both turned to look at me. I gave a casual wave and as much of a smile that I could muster upon my face. They nodded and went back to their conversation. I just shook my head; my mother had definitely gotten to them already.

As we walked into the chapel I let the familiar smells wash over me, but it felt foreign. Jersey always felt foreign to me nowadays. At least thirty people stood amongst themselves talking. Lots of them I recognized as cousins and aunts and uncles, but there were a few faces that were new to me that I could assume as friends of my grandparents.

"So which one is your mother?" Randy whispered from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned to look at him, it was as if I had almost forgotten he was even with me. His eyes were soft and understanding, like he could finally figure out why I didn't get along with my family very well. But this was just the beginning. We still had six more hours with these people.

"You'll recognize her immediately. She'll be the stuck up looking one who acts as if she's better than everyone else." I responded and looked around the chapel to try and catch a glimpse of her.

"That one?" He asked pointing to the women dressed in a tight black dress and a hat, holding a tissue and occasionally dabbing at her eyes as if she was really upset.

"Yeah….wow you're good." I said in genuine surprise.

He laughed, "Not really. You resemble her a little bit."

I shook my head and didn't respond to that. We may share the hair and the cheek bones….and maybe the mouth but we were nothing alike. "Cmon, I might as well get this greeting over with that way I can avoid her all day and not feel bad for it."

We walked over to her and she just stood there, finishing up her flirting with some fifty-something looking guy before she even turned in our direction.

"Mom." I stated as she turned and faced us. Randy was right, we did resemble each other. Same tan skin, same small birthmark on our temple, but we were each other's complete opposite and that was one of the many reasons why she couldn't stand me. If only I was born without standards! (insert sarcasm here)

"Isabelle." She replied eying me up and down. "You haven't changed much. Actually, have you gained a few pounds? That wrestling isn't really helping out as much as you thought it would huh?"

Yup, just as much of a snobby self- absorbed…ugh! It's not good to swear in a church, even if it is your head. But if she thought I didn't have a comeback just because she was my mother she was sadly mistaken. "Hmm…maybe. But wait mother have_ you_ gained a few pounds? All that gold digging must really be putting _so much_ stress on you."

She hmphed and mumbled something under her breath. "Who's this? He's way too cute to be around a girl like you." My mother said checking Randy out from head to toe. "You deserve a classy girl who _knows _what she's doing…..if you catch my drift."

"Okayyy, you can cut the skank talk now mom. You don't really start your job until later tonight, and if anything you shouldn't be doing business at your father's funeral! What's the matter with you?" I turned and shook my head in disgust. She makes me absolutely sick.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Romano." Randy said.

"Please honey, call me Rachelle." She winked at him. I grabbed Randy by the wrist and dragged him to the opposite side of the chapel and took a seat in the second row. My hands were clenched tight and it took all my self- control to hold back from slapping my mother in my grandfathers' funeral.

"You were right about her. She's awful." Randy said, pulling my right hand from its tight grip on the end of the bench and twirling his fingers with mine. I jerked my hand away and set it back to where it was. Who was he to hold my hand?

"Ya think?" I faked gasped and stare straight ahead, there were flowers decorating the whole front of the church and a mahogany casket sat right in the center. There was a blown up picture on a tripod of my grandfather with a big smile on his face stretching up to his eyes that were always calm and understanding. I bit my lip tight, trying to hold back all the emotions that wanted to flood my body from the anger at my mother to the anguish I felt for losing the one person who I felt truly cared about me.

"Relax Isabelle, this is going to be a lot harder if you don't calm down." He said. "And for the record, I take back what I said about you resembling your mother. She's old and used. You're young and fresh. And you are also about a thousand times prettier."

Before I had any time to even think through that statement the priest walked up to the front of the room and onto the pedestal.

"Alejandro Roberto Daniels was a man of many talents and many accomplishments. He had a wonderful wife named Marta, three wonderful children Rachelle, Aida, and Alejandro Jr., and seven gorgeous grandchildren. Things were never easy for Alejandro, but no matter what was going on he always put everyone else first." The priest stated. I let the first of many tears to come trail down my cheek. Randy reached over once again and grabbed my hand. I gripped it tightly for support.

"Two of his grandchildren, Larissa and Brennan have put together a video of his life." The priest stepped down and a screen lowered down (something I didn't even know they had in chapels) and a video started playing. There was one of his favorite classic songs playing in the background and pictures started showing up. The first few were black and white photos from when my grandfather was a child, then there were a few with my grandmother from their wedding day to the day my mother was born. More and more tears started trailing down my face, and I wasn't the only one. My grandmother sat in the front row ahead of us, sobbing on Uncle Alex's shoulder. I felt just awful for her.

"Isabelle! Belle, my angel!" I heard my grandfather call out. My eyes shot up to the screen that showed my grandfather sitting in his favorite chair in my grandparent's living room. A little girl about eight or nine darted across the screen and hopped onto the man's lap. She had frizzy curly hair and a birthmark on her temple.

"Grandpa!" The girl cheered as she hugged him tight. I choked back a sob as the tears fell faster than ever. I don't know how Larissa got her hands on this video but the point was she did and it was unbelievable.

"I've missed you my Belle." He said as he hugged the girl tighter.

"Grandpa, why do you call me Belle? No one else calls me Belle." She said in her innocent voice. Life hadn't hit her hard yet, those years were still a little bit away.

"Because whenever I see you, or hear your voice it is like bells ringing in my ears. I love you so much. No matter what happens. Through everything." He explained, pushing the many curls in the girls face behind your ears. "Shhhh, don't tell anyone but your my number one girl."

"And you're my number one Grandpa!" The girl laughed and rested her head on his chest as he began to rock them back and forth in his rocking chair humming the song that was playing in the background.

I turned my head and buried it in the crook of Randy's neck and let the tears fall heavily, my whole body shaking, until there were no more tears to cry.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The ceremony itself only took about thirty five minutes. After that video I don't remember much. I could hardly lift my face from Randy's shoulder enough to breathe. People were walking up to the coffin to say their last goodbyes. Something was holding me back though. Everyone had risen from their seats and formed a line but I just stood there, in my aisle, with my hand still clenched in Randy's.

"We don't have to go up there you know. We can walk out of here now and wait for everyone else." He whispered to me.

"I have to do this. It wouldn't be right not to." I said, my voice strained from all the crying. A back part of my mind was glad I decided to not put on any eyeliner or heavy make- up otherwise I would have been screwed worse than I already am.

"Okay. I'll go with you if you want." He offered and I nodded my head pulling him along with me to the line.

My heart was beating a millions beats a second and my hands were shaking. I was terrified. The man I was about to see up there wasn't going to carry all the emotions I've known him for. In fact, he wouldn't carry any emotion at all and I didn't know what to make of that. We took a couple steps forward in line, these steps felt like I was walking miles. Treading on a path dark and barren.

We took a few steps down the path again, and I could see the white liners inside the coffin. I was next, and I had a good feeling I may have cut off the blood flow to Randy's hand, but he didn't once make a complaint about it.

"I'm with you." Randy told me as we stepped forward to take our turn. My grandfather lay in his coffin looking as if he was asleep. In don't understand how people say when someone dies they look peaceful. I mean they just died! In reality, there was no emotion on his face just like I had predicted. It was a lot to take in, he never looked like this.

"Hi Grandpa." I began, trying to force back the tears that I was about to let loose again, I had to get this out before I broke down. "You know, I always felt as if you were Superman. You were indestructible and my hero and nothing could ever change that. Even as I grew older and life set in I never got rid of that thought. You were always there when I needed you and it's going to be hard to go without that now. I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in a while, it's my fault really for trying to stay away from here. You were never to blame so why should you have had to suffer? I guess all I can say now is that I'm sorry, and that I love you. I'm going to try and live up to your wishes and I know you'll be watching over me the entire way. Goodbye Grandpa."

Randy wrapped his arm around me and led me away from the casket. The only thing I kept repeating was why. Why did he have to go? Why did this happen now? Why did they have to take my Superman away from me?

Randy just held on to me mumbling reassuring nothing in my ear, and we sat there until the last person had said their goodbyes and my mother walked over.

"Isabelle, let's go we have the barbeque now and I'll be damned you are going to make me look bad." She stated having no consideration for how I was feeling.

"You do that yourself mom." I replied standing from the booth. She humphed and walked away just like before. I stretched a little bit and tried to wipe the dried tears from my cheeks. Randy stood too, and a quick glance to his face showed that he had been crying as well. My heart swelled at just how great of a guy he was. "I really don't want to go to this barbeque."

"Then why are you? Screw what your mom wants you don't have to do what she says." He said and took my hand again as we started to exit the chapel.

"I don't really know. I'm probably not even staying long. We can grab something to eat and I can say hi to my Grandma and then we'll leave. I'm not even going to acknowledge my mom." I said.

Everyone was climbing into their cars and heading to my grandparent's house where this barbeque was going to be held. Randy took the wheel this time and I gave him the directions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was 5:30 when we got there. The barbeque only had about 15 people at it. It was more like a family gathering which is probably why my mom wanted me to be here. That way she can get more sympathy points. I could only guess as to what recently lie she made up about me to make her look like the poor mom whose daughter strayed off track. It made me sick.

"At least the food smells good." Randy commented and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I saw my cousin Larissa standing next to her boyfriend (who I think was her husband now) and headed over to ask her something.

"Lari!" I greeted. She smiled and leaned over to hug me tight. "How have you been?"

"I'm great actually. Jared and I just got back from our honeymoon last week." She announced, I glanced up at Jared who I knew in high school. He was the captain of the soccer team and Larissa had the hugest crush on him.

"I wouldn't have believed it unless I was standing here." I said and punched him on the arm.

"Still hit like a dude I see." He rubbed his shoulder. Randy laughed.

"Well that's to be expected, huh Izzy?" Randy said. I punched him too.

"That's right! I'm still not over the fact that I can change the channels on my tv Monday night and see you on there! How's the wrestling going? You know I've never believed those stories Aunt Rachelle tells everyone."

"Its going great actually, except for my annoying sprain." I held up my right arm to show her the wrap that sat on my wrist.

"You'll pull through it Cuz. You always do." Larissa said.

"Yeah you know me; I've had tougher shit to pull through with my mom than just a measly hand injury. Hey I have a question. Where did you get that video of my and Grandpa that you put in your video at the funeral?" I asked.

"Grandma had it in her collection of home videos. You know how she was when we were little, wanted to capture every moment. I can give you the video from the funeral if you want. Brennan has it saved to his home computer." She offered.

"That'd be amazing Larissa thanks!" I gushed.

"No problem Izzy, I know how he was about you." Larissa stated and hugged me goodbye before heading inside with Jared to grab the disk.

Randy and I headed toward the table with all the food on it. Thankfully there was still no sight of my mom; I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Your cousin doesn't seem that bad. "Randy commented as he grabbed himself a burger off the tray.

"She isn't. Larissa and I have always been really close considering we were born 2 weeks apart." I said grabbing my own food off the stand and sitting down at an unoccupied table with Randy. "It's the rest of them. Aida,(who is Larissa's mom), Brennan, each of Uncle Alex's kids, Uncle Alex himself. Shall I go on?"

Randy shook his head no and we sat there in an awkward silence just eating our food for a couple minutes until the Wicked Witch of the West decided to make an appearance.

"Isabelle! What do you think you're doing? Honestly, do you care about anyone but yourself?" She stormed up to me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in a bored tone. I wish I was Harry Potter so I could just spell her away or something.

"All you are doing is sitting around. Don't you think you should be spending time with me, or maybe going to check on your grandmother? You are so inconsiderate!" She scolded me. People were starting to look over at us wondering what was going on. I knew what she was doing. My mom was trying to make a show. Just to prove how much a terrible daughter I was and how everyone should board Rachelle's sob story train. Usually, I'd just ignore her but tight now I was just tired and depressed and so pissed off beyond anything that I just didn't want to deal with her bull.

I stood from my seat and glared at her, if she wanted a show than fine, we'll have one. "You know what mom? Screw you. I am so freaking tired of putting up with your bullshit. All you do is put me down and blame me for all the bad that has happened in your life. None of it was my fault! You just want people to feel bad for you and it's on my expense and I am so _sick_ of it. I thought you'd get better with time but it's just gotten worse and now I'm _done_. I hate you. I hate you so much and I used to feel bad about it because you are my mom but I don't! Go on with your life Mom, but stay out of mine." I shook my head at her daring her to say something.

She stood there, mouth agape and in shock, but so was the rest of the party. Everyone stood there looking at me in shock, as if they hadn't ever expected it. Screw them too though, because they were no help either when I was growing up. I used to care but being here today has shown me I had more family on the road than I ever did here minus the exception of Larissa.

I looked at Randy and he stood up with me as I walked away from what could hardly be called a family. Larissa stood by the gate that lead outside and she hugged me tight and handed me the disk that held the video from Grandpa's funeral. "Way to go Isabelle." I smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The ride back to my house was pretty silent and I just felt overwhelmed from the whole day. I mean, I felt good for standing up to my mom but I also felt pretty bad too. Which was why it came as no surprise when I started to cry again, I was depressed but who wouldn't be in my situation. We parked and walked into the apartment where I collapsed onto the couch and let the day wash out of my tears and onto the plush cushions.

"Isabelle it's okay. You did great today. You should be happy." Randy soothed rubbing his hand on my back.

"Then why do I feel miserable?" I asked, never lifting my head from its spot.

"It's gonna hurt for a while, but I promise it'll get better. Come on, you should probably go rest we leave pretty early tomorrow." Randy said. When I didn't move he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

As he set me down on my bed, his hands still at my side a thought that I could only form feeling this depressed and out of it struck me. I placed a hand on the side of his face and lifted my head to plant a kiss on his mouth. He pulled back not even a second after it happened and looked at me disapprovingly. I ignored the look and leaned up once again, planting yet another kiss on his mouth.

"Isabelle, stop. Come on we can't do this. It's not right." He said, but I could tell he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince me.

"Randy, please. You make it hurt less. I don't want to hurt anymore, at least for a little while." I begged. He groaned and shook his head, trying once again to pull away. Once again, I leaned up and kissed him. Whatever walls he still had standing were brought down and he kissed me back with just as much fever.

We stood there like that just kissing, until I pulled him down to me.

* * *

There it is! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. It makes me happy! Oh, and if you have any questions, concerns, complaints you can drop them in there too.

I wouldn't be surprised if after you eat all your halloween candy all my readers want to team up and kill me in a sugar filled rage because of this cliffhanger. At least you guys are getting emotional about it!

Happy Holidays, the next chapter which has sooo much John in it is almost done so you'll see that hopefully by Saturday!

Review my lovelies!,

Cassi


	18. Hot passionate sex or something?

I know, I am the worst freaking person ever and you should all want to ounch me in the face. This was one of the hardest things I had to write, writers block just destroyed my soul along with classes among other things.

Anyway, I promise you it will definitely not take me two months to update again! But thank you to all of you who have clicked on this chapter and are still with me.

Thank you to the fantastic people who had reviewed my last chapter **ElleEnien**, **Criss is Bliss**, **Viper Cena Fan**, **AngelsDestiny22**, and **Madison Santos**. I appreciate every review you guys send.

**Disclaimer**: Its still Christmas, so if in the next 43 minutes anyone wants to get me Randy Orton or the WWE I'd be forever greatful. Until then, I own nothing but Isabelle (who is pretty amazing).

* * *

Chapter 18: Did you two have hot passionate sex?

**Isabelle P.o.v**

Everybody has the time when they look back on something and want to scream 'What the hell were you thinking!' at themselves. For some, it's after a bad break up and they realize that the person they were with wasn't exactly the true them. For others, it's a bad business investment or waking up with a serious hang over.

For Isabelle Romano, it was waking up next to her co-worker, sober as can be, and realizing you did something very, very bad.

And that my friends is why I was laying here, with all different thoughts running through my head quicker than Road Runner away from the Coyote. What the hell did I do? How could I have been so stupid to let it happen? As if this trip wasn't bad enough now I had to add sleeping with my co-worker to the list! And, I just couldn't put it off as a drunken one night stand either! We were both sober as can be and to add crap to my already large pile I had to travel with him. This afternoon when we meet up with John in Kansas City, tonight when we bunk at a hotel, tomorrow when we're on the road again! I just can't catch a break!

However, looking over at him I couldn't say that I 100% regret it. We've been toying around and flirting for quite a while. Us having sex was probably right in the dealers hands. I was attracted to him, anyone with eyes could see that (except for maybe John), and it seemed as though the feeling was mutual for him.

Randy snored lightly and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly that I never noticed it before, mostly because we had never been this close before. He looked relaxed and that slight scorn he always carried in the strength of his jaw and eyes wasn't there. A person could really appreciate the angles and curves around his mouth and cheek bones. He was truly a beautiful man.

But the time was nearing 9:00 and I wanted to delay the conversation I needed to have with Randy even further I decided to take my morning shower. That way, if he woke up he could process exactly what happened between us just like I got to. I pulled myself out of bed, grabbing the towel hanging off my bed post as quick as lightning. I shouldn't be too modest about being naked around him, but to me that was the only form of my dignity I still had withheld from him. The one lesson my mother taught me that I was still a firm believer in was to never let someone see all of you. If they saw all of you they could use it against you, and it made you weaker than them. I wasn't a weak person.

Randy was still lying in bed, on his back with his right arm outstretched as if he should've been holding something. I sighed in exasperation. Oh boy…

**Randy P.o.v**

. . Whatever the hell that noise was it had officially pissed me off. It had been doing that for the last eight minutes and you would think the person on the other end would get the hint that nobody was fucking home, but no. They were one persistent bastard. I forced my eyes open, ready to smash the hell out of that noise and sat up surveying the area.

….Where the hell was I? This was most certainly not the pull out couch in Isabelle's living room

Holy shit I slept with Isabelle! I, Randy Orton, did the dirty with Isabelle Romano. What the hell was I thinking?

Oh right, I wasn't. Rinnnnnggggggggg! Damn phone! I reached over and pulled it off the night stand.

"Hello." My voice was groggy and full of sleep.

"Hello? Who is this?" A man's voice asked. "Where's Isabelle?"

"Obviously not on the phone with you. Who is this? What do you want?" Gee, wasn't I a morning person! I was just so bright and cheerful!

"Orton? It's Adam. What the hell are you doing on my girlfriend's cell phone!" Adam's voice was starting to rise.

Ah, fuck. Just to add more shit to the ever growing pile. I had no clue what the hell to say, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I hit the end button dropping the call at 37 seconds in. Those seconds could possibly have ruined Izzy's relationship with Adam, and oddly enough that made my day look a little brighter.

**John's P.O.V**

I sat on a plastic chair in the airport waiting for my flight to New Jersey to board. There was a Boston Red Socks fitted hat on my head just to shield my face a little from all the people walking around. Would I mind signing a couple autographs? No, but in all honesty I was tired and wanted nothing more to get t Isabelle's house and then on the road again. If I had it my way Randy and Isabelle would be the ones driving to the next show. The time off with my family was….interesting to say the least but my weekend didn't exactly go as I planned, and this was all Riliegh's fault. Sometimes it's good to have women throw themselves at you, at least you know what they want!

"Hey Mister?" A five year old boy walked into my line of vision. I Smiled gently. "You're John Cena! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure little man!" I grabbed the sharpie he held out to me and signed the right sleeve of his shirt. "What's your name?"

"Isaac." He responded, eyes glazed over with the biggest smile as if he was meeting his hero. To me, that was amazing.

Just as I was about to respond to that an announcement was heard over the intercom that my flight to Jersey was boarding. "Hey little man I have to go, my flight is boarding, it was nice meeting you though."

"It was nice meting you too! Just wait until my friends hear I met John Cena!" The little boy cheered as he ran back to his mother. She smiled at me and I smiled back walking towards my planes gate entrance.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Is it bad that I was still freaking out about having sex with Randy? My shower had ended fifteen minutes ago and I was dressed already, but Randy was awake now and I could hear him walking around the kitchen. I really didn't want to have this talk with him. Can't we just pretend like it didn't happen? That would make my life feel so much easier.

"Hey Isabelle, do you want to go out for breakfast in a little while? We don't have much food here to work with." Randy knocked on the door.

"Ummmm….sure." I responded. I was pretty hungry and breakfast might just ease this headache that had forced itself in my head with all this hard thinking.

"Okay…I'll just be in the living room then." He said, and I waited in silence until I heard his footsteps get farther and farther away to get myself out of the fetal position I was in on top of my toilet. My legs felt wobbly and my butt was sore…from sitting on the toilet…..not because of…..yeah.

I slowly opened the door to the bathroom and looked on both side of the hallway as if I was in a scary movie and the killer would be waiting for me. I walked toward the living room, sure enough Randy was on the couch his left leg resting on his right watching ESPN.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked him leaning against the door frame. Just play it casual Isabelle and it will all go smoothly, I told myself.

He glanced up at me from his spot on the couch. "How about that diner? Mo's?"

"Mo's is good." I replied. Short replies were my best option; there wasn't any hard thoughts in short replies. Randy stood up and shut the TV off. He walked to the closet and pulled out his thin jacket and went to hand me my hoodie, I made sure no part of our bodies touched. Randy noticed this and he cocked his head at me in confusion. I turned away as quick as possible.

Why couldn't we be on the road with John already? He would definitely make this way less awkward. We stepped out of the apartment and down the stairs. Randy held open the front door and we stepped out into the cool December air. It was the third, and already the Christmas feeling was all over. Windows had twinkling lights illuminating them; stores were advertising the holiday sales and children were screaming and begging. This was typical where I lived, and I wouldn't have it any other way. If I didn't hold onto my past then I can't look onto how far I truly have come.

"Belle?" Randy said, looking down at me. His eyes had a somber glaze to them and I swear I could read his mind right then. He was thinking about last night, but that was the last thing I wanted to have brought up.

I looked down and pulled my hair to the size so it smothered my view of him. He sighed and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Really Isabelle?" He asked.

I just kept walking, completely avoiding the topic. Just three hours Isabelle. Three hours and you can travel with Mellie and Nattie and not worry about talking about this, I told myself.

We got to the diner and I chose the booth by the corner and I slid into the seat. It was a bright red as were the stool and had all those typical old fashioned sports photos on the wall. The smell of Mo's fresh pies always baked first thing in the morning filled the air and made my need for food overcome my conflicted thoughts about last night.

"So….do you come here a lot when you visit Jersey?" Randy asked, plopping down in his seat across from me.

"When I find the time. Usually my days off are spent in my room asleep. I'll wake up and I have 6 hours before I need to be on the road again." I chuckled. "It's sleep and shower and then I meet up with you and Big Brother."

"I know the feeling. I'd get home, pass out, and spend the next day with Alanna. She's getting so big so fast I feel its flying right over me." He said.

"I think she's precious. She definitely has a mind of her own, and just like you she's stubborn as hell. Except on her, its adorable." I told him, pushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not." He smirked at me.

"The world may never know." I winked. He smiled at me, a little confusion was clouded over his clear blue eyes but I really didn't think it had anything to do about earlier. Maybe he could just avoid it like I was and we could just go on with our lives. But nothing was ever that simple was it?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm done….I just can't anymore…" I slouched back against the booth and closed my eyes. There was a reason why Mo's was the best in town, and it was because of not only the taste of the food but because of how much they gave you.

"Bullshit! Your burger was only a quarter pound! I had a whole pound and some fries! Your stomach is puny as hell." Randy said licking the ketchup off his left thumb. His plate was absolutely spotless, me however still had about a third of her burger left.

"Shut up Orton!" I told him. "All that weight really doesn't help you."

"It does too, have you seen these guns?" He lifted his arms and flexed. I gazed for a quick second, I mean damn they look good, and they felt good too when we were…you know…

"I have, but I didn't say all the weight went to your arms…" I trailed off wiggling my eyebrows. If there was one thing I enjoyed, it was busting some guy's balls. Figuratively…not literally and Randy was the person I loved messing with the most.

"You would know." He winked. "I'm pretty sure that's a good thing. I mean, you seemed to enjoy it."

I totally set myself up for that one. I'm pretty sure my face was set in dead face mode. What the hell do I say to something like that? Ahh, I got it. "I'm pretty sure it didn't last long enough for me to remember."

His mouth dropped open and he stared at me in shock. "Isabelle!"

"Randal!" I replied back. He just shook his head at me and looked out the window. The waitress came and took our plates and we just continued to sit there in silence. It stood like that eve until the waitress cane back with our check too.

"Look, I didn't mean to insult your…you know manhood skills…if that's what you wanna call it." I offered. In all seriousness I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"It's not that Isabelle, it's the fact that we can sit here and joke about what happened last night but every damn time I try and bring it up in a serious conversation you want to freeze up and ignore me." Randy scoffed, breaking his stare from out the window to look at me.

I sat there. I just sat there looking at him with no words possible to leave my mouth. Sure there were a million thoughts in my head, but the possibility of ever forming a sentence again was impossible.

And as if my life right then couldn't have gotten more awkward the bell on the front door of Mo's rang. Randy and I looked up and glanced at the door just in time to catch John Cena's eye. A huge grin broke out on his face an d he made his way over to us.

"Just fucking great." I mumbled, turning to look out the window just like Randy did only a few minutes ago.

"You're telling me." Randy mumbled back, leaning forward and resting his fists on the table.

"What's up!" John greeted as he plopped a seat down next to me. "How was your Sunday? Miss me? You guys know you did." Damn, why did he have to be so freaking cheerful?

Randy and I just sat there. It took john a minute, but he finally caught onto the tension that was settled around us. "What's going on you guys?" He asked.

"Nothing John, don't worry about it." Randy told him, picking up the check off the table to check the total of our meal.

"I am worrying about it. This has been the longest period of time you guys have actually communicated. I was enjoying it, what could have possibly gone wrong? Isabelle, did you accidently wash his white shirt in the darks? Randy, did you eat the last cookie?" John guessed, showing his humorous side that only John could possess in any situation.

Randy and I looked at him as if he was insane, like he had grown two heads or something. But still he pressed on. "What? Haha I got it! Yall had hot passionate sex last night didn't you?" He started laughing as if it was the funniest thing on earth.

Too bad for him he didn't know how accurate his guess truly was. And this is what I had to spend three hours in a car with. God help me.

* * *

So, thats the latest one. I knwo it wasn't one of my best but I really did try guys. However I really do promise I will update way sooner than last time. If anyone things life will be getting easier for Isabelle you my friends, are sadly mistaken.

Its the 25th of December which means its CHRISTMAS! I consider this your Christmas present, and even if you don't celebrate Christmas I want you guys to have a very happy holiday season!

May I have a review as a Christmas present? Please and thank you!

-Until next time

Cassi Marie


	19. Brother Talks and Questionable Texting

**A/N**

I'm Probably The worst person in the world. This took forever but I'm like...stuck. I know what's supposed to happen, the trouble is writing it. Thank you to **blueIceFire1517**, **Viper Cena Fan**, **ElleEnien**, and **BiebermyBalls**. You guys are my motivation :)

**Disclaimer: I ownz nada**

* * *

Chapter 19:Brother Talks and Questionable Texting

And so led to the quietest and what felt like longest car ride in history. I was condemned to the backseat the entire trip because apparently I wasn't great with directions…..which wasn't exactly a false statement…. that one time in Montana….that one time.

Anyway, Randy and I were still not on huge talking terms, and John tried to break the silence at least four times but it didn't realty work and now we were resorted to small talk here and there. We had about an hour left of this car ride and at least ten minutes till our next stop. Every hour and twenty minutes we pulled over at a quick stop, peed, and the guys switched positions at the wheel.

The only thing I really had to look forward too was that I was going to travel with Adam and Jay this week. I would have time away from Randy (not that I didn't appreciate everything he did for me the last 3 days, I did) and I would get to spend the much needed time with my boyfriend. We couldn't even really call this relationship a relationship with the little bit of talking we have done. I tried calling Adam about twenty minutes ago but I got his voicemail, I even tried texting him but I dint get a reply back. He was probably busy driving. I knew for a fact he didn't touch his phone when he was behind the wheel.

Still though, I would at least have expected a phone call from him. He's been in the habit of wishing me good morning and goodnight and I hadn't gotten either…..or maybe I just didn't see my goodnight call because I was too busy sleeping with Randy.

I am one fucked up person aren't I? And it wasn't anyone else's fault but mine.

"Isabelle?" John called my name, tearing out of my tight gaze that was stuck out the window.

"Yeah John?" I asked, clearing out my throat from the dryness that was caught it in. I don't know how long I'd been staring out that window, but it certainly was a while. We were at a WaWa and Randy had stepped out of the car and was sticking the gas nozzle into the side of the rental we had picked up at the local dealer near my apartment. It was hard saying goodbye to my truck. But it really wasn't realistic to bring it on the road with all the miles we go through in not even a week.

"You were zoned out. You okay Sweetheart?" He asked, the clouded look of worry in his features, just like an actual concerned brother would look like.

"I'm fine John, thanks. Just need to sort out some things when we get to the arena." I responded offering him a meek smile.

"Alright….but look, I need to say this and believe me, Randy will be getting the same thing said to him. I know something is going on. I'm not a freaking moron. I see it. I've been seeing it. And I know that something happened in New Jersey. You guys just aren't acting right. Now, I'm not gonna push the issue. You both are grown people, and I'm friends with the both of you. But please for God's sake stop tiptoeing around me. It annoys the _shit_ out of me. Okay?"

I sat there….just shocked for a second….or maybe 30. John had never come out in a very serious type of way to me. I mean, we've had serious conversations don't get me wrong. But his seriousness hadn't ever been directed at me….until now. "Yeah, John. Of course. I'm sorry." I told him, trying to cut the stupid dumbfounded look off my face.

"Alright. Well get out of the car, stretch your legs, take a piss. We have another half hour left before we get there." And with that he stepped out of the car and greeted Randy at the pump before disappearing into the store. I sighed before getting out of the car myself.

"Ten bucks he walks back out with at least three Slim-Jims." Randy smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He was just too attractive, his smile conta-

And this is why you have the damn problems you do Isabelle. "I'm not gonna bet ten bucks on that! We all know he will!" I said.

Randy chuckled and shook his head. It was as if I could read his mind. Only John. I was glancing at the area around us, (which was only a McDonalds and a Holiday Inn) when a thought occurred to me. "Randy?" I asked, catching his attention.

"Isabella." He winked at me. I put up my flattest dead face and he raised his arms in defense. "My bad. _Isabelle_." Being called Isabella was a_ huge_ pet peeve of mine.

"I have a question, this morning when I was in the shower did Adam call? Or did you hear the phone ring? I didn't have time to check the missed calls before we went out to breakfast." I questioned, leaning against the side of the car.

I could've sworn I saw Randy's eyes widen for a second before he cleared his throat and replied "Umm….yeah. He called but by the time I was awake enough to realize the phone was ringing it had been sent to voicemail."

"Oh. Alright, then. I'll just talk to him when we get to the arena." I said, and headed into WaWa to grab a snack before we got back on the road.

~.~.~.~.~

"Isabelle!" Nattie greeted me when I walked into the Women's locker room with my duffel bag slugged over my shoulder.

"Hey Natalya! How was your break?" I asked, taking a seat in one of the comfy maroon sofas pushed up against the wall. I had to admit, this arena was pretty decent with their luxuries. There was a food stand in the hallway with blueberry muffins, and muffins made everything better.

"A lot of fun, actually. We Harts sure know how to have a good time." She chuckled at this, and took a seat next to me on the couch. "However I think you are holding in information I'd much rather hear than my break story."

I gave her a look of confusion. "Information?" She sure wasn't talking about my Jersey trip was she? No one knew that Randy went with me.

"Yeah! You know, Adam information. I heard the rumors, but Melina and I like to hear it from the actual people." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I let out a short laugh and shook my head.

"Not much to-" Nattie cut me off.

"No no no! Not yet! Melina isn't here she wanted to hear this too!" She jumped up and pulled out her phone from her pocket, dialing Mellie's number. I'm not exactly sure what she said to her though because my phone decided it was a perfect time to vibrate in my pocket, making jump about a foot in the air from surprise.

_1 new message from Adam:_

_**Adam**__: Hey, I wanna see you._

_Finally!_ I thought I'd been trying to get in contact with him for hours.

_**Me**__: I wanna see you too! When should we meet up?_

"Isabelle! Natalya!" Melina screamed as she opened the door to the locker room. Natalya screamed back and jumped into a tight hug with her.

"Mellie!" She yelled as they swayed back and forth in their embrace.

"Izzy-Belle! Get in this damn it!" Melina scolded me, and I stepped up from my seat to wrap my arms around the two girls I'd consider sisters. We stood like that for about another ten seconds before the tight hug became too much for our muscles to handle and we sat down on the maroon sofa.

"Okay, Melina is here. Spill the details Isabelle!" Natalya gushed. I felt like I was back in high school again telling secrets and giggling about the cutest boys, which in a way, we were.

"There really isn't much to tell! We had coffee; he told me some things about him. We kissed, and now we're official." I summed up. Well, mostly.

"Awwwww!" They cooed in union. I rolled my eyes at them. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Suddenly my phone vibrated against my leg, indicating I had gotten my reply from Adam. Quickly, I pulled it out of my pocket to see what it said.

_**Adam**_: _I'm not busy now. I have a promo L8r but that's it. I really wanna talk asap._

I frowned. He was making a really big deal about this. It must be really important to him. I might as well just go and see him now to soothe my worried thoughts. "Hey girls?" I called, having their gazes switch from each other to me. "I'm gonna go see Adam...he's acting…off."

They glanced at each other before looking at me again. "…Okay hun. Come back to us if you need anything."

"Will do." I gave them a soft smile before standing and heading to the door.

Too bad for me I didn't know exactly how much I was going to need them later on….let alone the next few months.

* * *

I'm having a little trouble but I promise this wont take nearly as long to write ever again!

So...is there trouble in paradise? only time (and reviews will tell)

I love you guys thanks for sticking with me, and to my reviewers I love your feedback. You guys make me happy.

Anyone else wanna make me happy? ;)

-Cassi Marie


End file.
